B's Mission
by Gyupal
Summary: [CHAP 7 UP!] Sepenggal cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta sama Park Chanyeol, si cowo ter-tidak peka se-sekolahan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah kaprah. Chanyeol bukannya tidak peka, tapi dia ituㅡㅡㅡ /drama-romance-humor(gagal)/lu-gua!fict/main!Chanbaek/slight!Kaisoo/with another EXO's OTP!/Yaoi!/DLDR!/RnR pls!/typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

**B** 's **M** ission

* * *

Sepenggal cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta sama Park Chanyeol, si cowo ter-tidak peka se-sekolahan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah kaprah. Chanyeol bukannya tidak peka, tapi dia itu—

* * *

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- et cetera

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Typo(s)! Bahasa semau gue(?) lu-gua!Fict. Penuh bahasa kekinian/? **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** ** _bash_** **! DLDR! RnR pls!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : hello, ku kembali bawa sebuah ff yang entahlah ini ff apaan. Ini ff keempat ku dan ff pertama ku dengan bahasa lu-gua dan mengambil genre drama-romance-humor (yang pasti gagal total). FF ini di publish karena emang udah gatahan mau di publish. Dan untuk FF ku yang **Case Closed** sama **Ghost Life** mending dihapus aja gitu ya? Soalnnya gaada yang review, jadi sama aku ga dilanjutin._. semoga ff ini banyak yang fav, follow, review ya. Aminn. Jangan lupa **RnR** terus **fav &follow** yahh~

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hai! Kenalin gua Byun Baekhyun. Anak kelas 11 Geografi 2 di salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang ada di bumi. Sorry ga gua jabarin di mana takutnya lu-lu pada malah datengin sekolah gua dan jadi _sasaeng fans_ gua. _No_. Secara gua sekarang aja udah _pemes_ banget ya. Siapa sih yang ga kenal Byun Baekhyun? Jangankan di sekolah, di kampung sebelah aja gua terkenal banget sampe-sampe punya _fansclub_ sendiri, namanya _Hyunerz_.

Alay emang.

Oke ga penting.

Entah apa yang bikin tiba-tiba cerita ini mulai, pokoknya gua sekarang lagi nyeritain tentang anak inceran gua, yaitu anak kelas 11 Fisika 1. Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Ciri-cirinya?

Ganteng, berwibawa, pinter dalam segala hal, baik, kaya, sosok mendekati sempurna lah pokoknya.

Tapi tetep, _nobody's perfect._

Dan kekurangan seorang Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah kekurangan yang kalo kalian tau kalian bakal kutuk siapapun orang yang kalian kenal yang punya kekurangan sama kaya Chanyeol.

 _Too much_ kata kalian dan Chanyeol di sana. _Abaikan._

Ya, kekurangan Park Chanyeol adalah, tidak peka.

Tidak peka.

Tidak peka.

Bayangkan, tidak peka.

 _oh my god._

Dua kata, sembilan huruf, yang bikin bete setengah mampus.

Nista banget ga sih?

Mari kita semua berdoa agar seluruh orang yang tidak peka di dunia ini segera bertobat.

Berdoa mulai.

Berdoa selesai.

Hah, singkatnya gua udah ngincer Chanyeol dari kelas 10 sebelum penjurusan. Dulu kita tuh sekelas dan gua berharap Chanyeol bisa sekelas lagi sama gua di kelas 11 tapi ternyata engga. Alasannya? Terkutuklah Chanyeol beserta seluruh isi otaknya yang jenius jadi dia masuk kelas 11 Fisika dan gua terdampar di 11 Geografi.

Mampus. Dari segi keilmuan aja udah jauh banget. Masih mending tadi kalo gua masuk di kelas 11 Biologi –secara biologi gua apalagi di bab reproduksi manusia udah terbukti dapet nilai sempurna, kan masih di satu bidang keilmuan yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sekali lagi gaada yang perlu di sesali.

 _Laif mas go on cenah_.

Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugerah.

Sebagai perbandingan kenapa gua bilang ga ada yang perlu di sesali ya karena ada contoh nyata yang bisa dijadikan panutan.

Kim Jongin, anak kelas 11 Akuntansi 3.

Sama Do Kyungsoo, anak kelas 11 Kimia 2.

Percaya ga lo semua kalo sosok berandalan kaya Kim Jongin itu bisa pacaran selama lebih dari setahun sama Kyungsoo? Sang wakil ketua osis yang mungil, manis, imut, pinter, bertanggung jawab, bijaksana, baik hati, rajin menabung, dan suka membantu orang tua itu.

 _Maygad._

Kalo mereka jalan berdua tuh berasa majikan sama peliharaannya tau ga. Bukan majikan sama babu lagi perbandingannya. Soalnya emang Jongin sama Kyungsoo emang lebih cocok dibandingin sama itu.

Kyungsoo walau pendiam tapi dia punya karisma yang besar dalam dirinya. Apalagi kalo udah senyum, _beuh,_ manis banget sampe bikin orang diabetes. Tutur katanya yang halus bahkan bisa mengundang orang-orang disekitarnya pengen ngelus-ngelus dia. Tambah lagi dia terkenal akan kebijaksanaannya apalagi kalo lagi nengahin sang ketua osis, Kim Joonmyun yang sering banget berantem sama sekertaris osis yaitu kecengan gua, Park Chanyeol. Mereka berantemin hal-hal mulai dari yang penting—masalah osis, sampe yang gapenting—nentuin siapa yang paling ganteng di pengurus osis.

Tapi itu kata orang. Menurut gua biasa aja tuh. Gua bahkan ga terseponah ngeliat Kyungsoo, tapi yang mengejutkannya, kita berdua malah deket. Kok bisa? Ya karena Kim Jongin lah, secara dia temen gua dari smp, otomatis dia ngenalin gua sama pacarnya.

Sedangkan Kim Jongin, cowo brutal, berandalan, bego nyerempet gila, tukang buat onar, hari-harinya galepas sama inceran guru bk—tapi semenjak pacaran sama Kyungsoo udah mulai agak berkurang sih, pokoknya udah berbanding terbalik 180º sama Kyungsoo. Gajelas juga kenapa mereka bisa pacaran. Gua curiga Jongin pake guna-guna buat dapetin Kyungsoo. Kalo iya bener gua juga mau coba pake guna-guna buat deketin Chanyeol. Tapi karena kebenarannya belum terungkap jadi niat gua itu gua tahan dulu.

Persamaan hal yang bisa lo temuin di Kyungsoo maupun Kai ya cuma mereka sama-sama laki-laki dan dewasa.

Kalo Kyungsoo dewasa karena sifatnya yang udah udah bisa mengendalikan ego dan emosinya, ya kalo Kai, dewasa nya dewasa menjurus.

Tetep aja beda.

Hubungan yang dibina sama Jongin dan Kyungsoo inilah yang bikin gua pantang menyerah untuk menggapai seorang Park Chanyeol.

Gua yang bahkan jauh lebih baik dari Jongin masa gabisa dapetin Chanyeol?

Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan sahabat-sahabat gua yang lain selalu bantuin gua untuk dapetin Chanyeol. Apalagi Kyungsoo, secara dia satu organisasi sama Chanyeol, ya jadi dia adalah orang paling berjasa dalam kemajuan hubungan gua sama Chanyeol.

Sedikit _flasback_ ya, dulu sebelum tau Jongin pacaran sama Kyungsoo gua sempet kesel nyerempet benci ke Kyungsoo. Alasannya? Gua liat dia nempel-nempel mulu sama si caplang pujaan gua. Chanyeol.

Berkali-kali gua nguatin iman biar ga nge grebek mereka berdua sambil jambak-jambak rambut Kyungsoo terus teriak "Dasar jalang, berani kamu rebut suami saya?" ya macem di sinetron yang lagi _in_ zaman sekarang. Dan nahan diri sambil inget status kalo gua sama Chanyeol bahkan belum ada hubungan apa-apa dan itu sukses bikin gua diem kaya orang _sakit._

Dulu sampe bosen liat mereka berdua mulu kemana-mana, bahkan gua sempet punya rencana buat neror Kyungsoo pake surat 'berdarah' yang di taro di lokernya yang isinya 'JAUHIN CHANYEOL ATAU MATI', ya tapi mikir juga kalo Chanyeol tau yang ada malah mereka bakal berdua terus karena Chanyeol khawatir sama keadaan Kyungsoo. Terus mereka malah jadian dan gua kena amuk Chanyeol. Amit-amit. Alah, macem di ff-ff. Benci gua.

Tapi pas tau Jongin pacaran sama Kyungsoo, hidup gua langsung dipenuhi bunga-bunga indah karena makin besar peluang gua deketin Chanyeol. Bahkan ekspresi Chanyeol pas tau Kyungsoo pacaran sama Jongin kelewat seneng untuk ukuran seseorang yang bahkan cuma sebatas temen sama Kyungsoo. Pas ditanya kenapa dia seseneng itu dia jawab "Ya akhirnya temen gua dapet pacar, jadi gua gausah ngintilin dia mulu biar dia ga ngerasa jones." Sialan, dia gasadar apa dia juga jones? Tapi biar, gua juga ga peduli-peduli amat sih.

Balik ke masa sekarang, sekarang gua dan sahabat-sahabat sengklek gua udah berkumpul di kantin. Mereka semua makan dengan nikmat dan sambil ketawa-tawa, sedangkan gua duduk sambil mandang miris meja disebrang sana—tempat Chanyeol duduk.

Chanyeol. Makan siang. Bareng sama Jiyeon. Anak sekbid 4 sekaligus temen sekelasnya. TAPI BERDUA DOANG. Sialan ga tuh? Sekali lagi kalo bukan karena gua inget kalo gua sama Chanyeol belum ada hubungan apa-apa gua pengen banget ngegrebek mereka berdua. Plus siraman _milktea_ dan tamparan cinta dari gua buat Chanyeol.

Mencoba _positive thinking_ kalo mereka Cuma lagi ngomongin masalah osis atau pelajaran. Tapi tetep bayang-bayang hal negatif menghantui otak gua. Berbagai cara gua lakukan biar keselnya gua ilang sampe suara gelapnya Kai ganggu.

"Baek, lu kenapa? Ga biasanya makanan lu anggurin. Kalo ga laper buat gua aja." Cerocos Jongin dan tangannya mulai bergerak menjamah makanan gua dan karena refleks gua bagus jadi gua langsung tempeleng kepalanya dan langsung pergi dari sana—galupa makanannya dibawa. Gua memutuskan ke kelas karena gua gatahan di kantin liat Chanyeol sama Jiyeon yang udah mulai ketawa-ketawa heboh berasa dunia milik berdua. Ew.

Nyampe di kelas gua langsung duduk di tempat gua dan langsung makan soalnya emang gua udah laper banget. Dipertengahan makan gua baru sadar kalo cuma gua sendiri di kelas ini. Engga gua bukannya takut sama cerita hantu yang terkenal di kelas ini. Gua malah langsung merasa miris karena ternyata diantara temen-temen sekelas cuma gua doang yang jones. Jangankan pacar, temen-temen gua aja pada sibuk makan di kantin.

Begitu mau lanjut makan ada yang ngetok pintu kelas. Ah elah siapa sih ngetok-ngetok? Lagi gaada pelajaran juga, sok sopan. Paling iseng doang. Tapi begonya gua sahutin "Iya masuk." Dan munculah sosok yang sedari tadi menginvasi pikiran gua.

"Misi, eh Byun Baekhyun?"

Park Chanyeol.

Tarik kata-kata gua yang bilang kalo tadi yang ngetok-ngetok pintu sok sopan! Dia emang sopan kok.

"Iya ada apa, Yeol?'' bales gua sok akrab gitu.

"Eung, kan entar lagi kita ada pensi, gua lagi nyari-nyari orang-orang yang sekiranya berkompeten buat jadi MC pas pensi nanti. Beberapa orang ngerekomendasiin elu soalnya katamya lu rame dan bakal menghidupkan suasana. Nah jelas dong kita kan pernah sekelas jadi sedikit banyak gua kenal gimana elu gitu deh. Makanya gua setuju. Intinya lu mau jadi MC pas pensi ga? Ada komisinya kok."

Wow. Seorang Park Chanyeol inget gua pernah jadi temen sekelasnya kawan. Luar biasa. Tambah lagi barusan dia ngomong panjang amat ke gua. Luar biasa 2. Sebisa mungkin gua tetep mertahanin muka datar biar gakeliatan gua seneng bisa ngobrol bareng Chanyeol.

"Komisinya apa?" bales gua dengan memaksakan nada ga terdengar antusias.

"Nanti pas kita study tour ke Jeju lu bisa bebas milih mau sebis, sepesawat, sekamar sama siapa. Cukup?"

"Hmm.."

"Tambah selama dua minggu penuh gua jajanin elu semua hal yang ada sangkut pautnya sama stroberi. Lu suka stroberi kan? Gimana? Deal?"

Gilagilagilagilagila! Chanyeol bahkan tau kalo gua suka stroberi! Padahal ga dikasih komisi aja gua mau ngejalaninnya. Tambah ini dikasih komisi dan bonus ples ples lagi. Gaakan nolak kali.

Tapi tetep. Harus mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Boleh tambah satu lagi ga, Yeol?"

"Apaan?"

"Gua nge-MC bareng elu. Gimana? Kalo lu setuju gua juga setuju."

"Deal." Ucap Chanyeol final.

Asoyyyy! Sekarang dapet bonus salaman bareng Chanyeol pula. Emaaaakkk selamatkan jantung anakmu yang dari tadi udah berdetak ga karuannn!

"Oke, belajar yang bener ya, minggu depan kita uts kan? Pensinya gausah dipikirin dulu, biar nanti gua kontak-kontakan lagi sama elu masalah pensi pas udah kelar uts. Semangat utsnya, belajar yang bener." Chanyeol ngomong gitu sambil senyum ganteng.

Sip sekarang gua bisa mati dengan tenang.

Chanyeol

Perhatian

Sama

Gua

anjengaingsenengbangetyaampunemangginiyarezekianaksolehgasiasiaguadoatiapmalemyuhuuuu

 _speechless bruh_

abis itu Chanyeol keluar kelas dengan gaya kalem bin gantengnya. :)

Dan gua ga lanjut makan, malah bayangin hal apa aja yang bakal gua lakuin sama Chanyeol nanti. (Ga yang aneh-aneh kok.)

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

"Woy, Baek!"

Apa sih ganggu banget.

"Baek, kenapa tadi malah pergi?"

Suka-suka gua lah. Berisik lu.

"Itu lu kalo gamau makan, makanannya buat gua aja deh mending, Baek."

Terserah.

"Gila nih Baekhyun kesurupan setan apa kenapa diem mulu dari tadi."

Setan Chanyeol, haha.

"Baek ada Chanyeol tuh."

"Mana,mana?"

"Chanyeol aja langsung _gercep_."

Sialan gua kena tipu,

"Kampret lu, Jong! Berani-beraninya lu nipu gua?! Mati lu, Kim Jong-hitam-In!"

Dan sekarang gua udah di tahan sama Kwangsoo—temen sekelas gua, soalnya gua udah mau nyekek si Kim Jongkai itu. Dan Kyungsoo langsung bawa pacarnya kabur dari situ. Awas aja, begitu ketemu, makin masuk tuh idungnya Jongin gua bikin.

Dan amarah gua harus bener-bener disimpen karena bel udah bunyi dan Jung _Seonsaengnim_ udah masuk.

Daripada kesel-kesel ga jelas mending dengerin Jung _saem_ ngejelasin materi.

Atau malah lebih baik liatin Chanyeol yang lagi olahraga di lapang sebrang bawah kelas gua.

Ganteng.

Keringetnya minta di elap ya.

Yaampun lagi ketawa heboh aja ganteng banget.

Adem langsung hati ini liat Chanyeol, ya Tuhan. Surga dunia.

Dan hari ini pelajaran Jung _saem_ sukses ga gua dengerin sama sekali.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Bel pulang udah bunyi, menandakan sekarang gua bisa ngejalanin misi gua selanjutnya. Misinya bernama 'Pulang Bersama Chanyeol'. Begitu udah ngasih salam ke guru yang terakhir ngajar di kelas gua, gua langsung _cuss_ pergi ke kelas Chanyeol, takut dia udah pulang duluan. Pas nyampe di sana ternyata kelas Chanyeol bahkan belum keluar. Baru inget kalo kelas-kelas ilmu alam kan keluarnya suka ngaret.

Setelah nunggu kira-kira 15 menit di depan koridor kelasnya Chanyeol, terbukalah pintu kelas itu dan Chanyeol pun keluar.

"Yeol, Chanyeol!" gua berusaha manggil-manggil Chanyeol sambil ngelambai-lambai-in tangan biar Chanyeol _ngeh._ Dan berhasil, dia noleh ke belakang nyari-nyari siapa yang manggil dia tadi. Langsung aja gua samperin dia.

"Yeol, pulang bareng yuk."

"Oh, hai Baek. Hm? Pulang bareng? Tumben. Kenapa?"

Ah iya, kenapa ya? Ayolah otak bekerja lah sekarang!

"Ah, biar mendekatkan diri aja gitu, masa mau jadi partner MC tapi ga deket. Malah canggung nanti."

Alasan macam apa itu?

"Oh, hahaha, boleh-boleh. Semacam pedekate gitu ya rasanya? Hahaha."

GILA, KOK BISA DIA NYIMPULIN KAYA GITU SIH? Tapi emang bener sih.-. tapi dia ngomongnya berasa gaada beban gitu, nyebelin amat. Tapi biarin deh, asalkan itu Chanyeol nyebelin juga tetep disayang.

"Tapi bareng Jiyeon ya, kita mau ke toko buku dulu. Mau cari buku referensi buat tugas biasa. Mau ikut? Apa lu mau langsung pulang aja?"

Sialan, bareng Jiyeon? Ga bisa dibiarin. Gua harus ikut. Tapi gua gamau ada orang lain! Orang gua pengen jalan berdua sama Chanyeol. Wahai otak, apa yang harus kulakukan? Pengen nangis aja rasanya ini.

"Eum, iya gua ikut aja, Yeol. Sekalian mau beli buku juga. Tapi tunggu bentar ya, gua mau kabarin temen-temen gua yang lain."

Chanyeol Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk kalem.

Pokoknya gimana pun caranya gua harus bisa bikin Jiyeon gaikut ke toko buku bareng Chanyeol. Oh iya, gua tau! Suruh Donghyuk aja pergi bareng Jiyeon.

 _/_

 ** _To ; Donghyuk_**

 _Hyuk, mau bantuin gua ga? Ajak Jiyeon ke toko buku yang rada jauh dari sekolah ini. Biar dia gajadi pergi bareng Chanyeol. Kalo dia bilang udah ada janji sama Chanyeol bilang aja Chanyeol udah pergi bareng Baekhyun gitu. Cepet ya._

[sent]

/

Huhh, tinggal nunggu kabar dari Donghyuk. Semoga dia bisa bujuk Jiyeon!

"Baek? Udah belum? Takut Jiyeon nunggu nih. Tadi dia udah ke gerbang duluan."

Anjay, jadi dia khawatir gitu sama Jiyeon? Kamu jahat, Yeol. :(

"A-ah, iya bentar ini belum di bales. 5 menit lagi ya. Sabar."

"Hm."

Parah Chanyeol jawabnya Cuma berdehem kecil gitu. Nista lu, Yeol.

/

 ** _From ; Donghyuk_**

 _All done, Baek. Dia udah jalan sama gua. Dan dia udah bilang ke Chanyeol kalo dia berangkatnya sama gua. Good luck kencannya sama Chanyeol :p._

[seen]

/

REZEKI ANAK SOLEH, _BRUH._ Makasih banyak, Hyuk. _Yu da ril emvipi_ bagi gua. Hari ini kayanya hoki banget ya gua. Langsung aja deh berangkat sama Chanyeol, hihi.

"Ayo, Yeol. Udah dibales."

Pas gua liat Chanyeol raut mukanya langsung aneh gitu. Kaya orang lagi nahan kesel.

"Gajadi. Langsung pulang aja. Jiyeonnya udah pergi bareng orang lain."

Hah? Ta-tapi kenapa? Loh kok Chanyeol ngomong gitu? Mana nadanya dingin banget lagi.

"Ta-tapi lu bilang tadi mau beli buku referensi. Kan-kan sekalian gua juga beli gitu." Dada gua sesek _bruh._ Jadi intinya Chanyeol emang Cuma mau pergi bareng Jiyeon kan?

"Oh, lu mau beli buku? Ya udah gua pulang duluan aja." _Fix_ tebakan gua bener. _Mood_ gua langsung turun. _Mood_ gua ancur seancur-ancurnya.

"Yaudah langsung pulang aja." Abis itu gua langsung jalan ke gerbang tanpa nungguin Chanyeol.

Selama 1 tahun lebih gua suka sama Chanyeol, baru kali ini gua ngerasa bete, kesel, marah, tambah sedih banget pake sangat ke Chanyeol.

Dan gua sadar sesuatu.

Chanyeol bukannya ga peka, tapi dia itu emang lagi suka sama orang lain. Apa gua harus ganti misi? Dari 'Membuat Chanyeol Peka' jadi 'Membuat Chanyeol Mencintai Baekhyun' ?

Tapi jujur,

Baekhyun lelah.

 ** _To Be Continued._**

Well, apaan nih? Gaje ya? Lol. Oh iya lupa, ini kan ff, jangan di baperin. Aku emang ngambil setting anak sekolahan yang lebih menonjolkan anak-anak di jurusan ilmu alam, tapi bukan ada maksud ngejelek-jelekin kalian yang belajar di jurusan sosial. Karena pada kenyataannya mereka yang belajar di jurusan sosial jam pulangnya lebih lama dan pelajarannya lebih banyak, hehehe. (menurut pengalaman aku sendiri sih gitu loh.) :p

Oh iya, pls jangan lupa review cintaQ. :( Kalo emang gaada yang review lagi (yang di ghost life ch 2 aja yang review cuma 1 orang—makasih buat **byunrinhee**. Dan di case closed cuma 2 orang—makasih lagi buat kalian **mr albino** dan **Ria537**. Kalian yang terbaik.) ku bakal hapus ff ini dan 2 ff yang tadi ku sebutkan. Dan aku baru lanjut next chap kalo yang review lumayanlah ga dikit-dikit amat. Semoga kalian bisa terima. Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi yang fav,follow, sama review. :*

Last,

Mind to _**review**_?

With love,

161009|19.50


	2. Chapter 2

**B** 's **M** ission

* * *

Sepenggal cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta sama Park Chanyeol, si cowo ter-tidak peka se-sekolahan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah kaprah. Chanyeol bukannya tidak peka, tapi dia itu—

* * *

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- et cetera

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Bahasa semau gue(?) lu-gua!Fict. Penuh bahasa kekinian/? **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** ** _bash_** **! DLDR! RnR pls!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : hai, hai, hai. Fast update ga nih? Ihh aku semangat banget lanjutin ini soalnya banyak banget yang review!^^ Nah gitu dong, makin banyak yang review makin semangat aku lanjutinnya hehehe. Oh iya buat yang Case Closed sama Ghost Life ffnya aku discontinue ya:) udah ah gausah banyak bacot langsung baca aja.

Wiii, terima kasih yang udah **fav, follow,** sama **review!** ^^ kalian luar biasa! Aku bahkan ganyangka yang review sebanyak itu lolol. Oke lanjut yaa~ jangan lupa review lagi di chap ini, okok?

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yo, balik lagi, masih dengan gua, Baekhyun. Kita lanjutin _scene_ kemaren.

Begitu denger Chanyeol ngomong gitu _mood_ gua bener-bener langsung turun dan gua memutuskan buat langsung pulang tanpa nungguin Chanyeol. Bodo amat dia mau ikut pulang apa mau nyusul Jiyeon apa begimana bodo amat. Gua butuh kamar gua dan ayam goreng pake es krim stroberi sekarang juga.

"Woi, Baek! Jalannya jangan cepet-cepet napa? Tungguin!"

Eh Chanyeol? Ah bodo amat biarin ketinggalan jauh dibelakang, gua lagi bete sama lu Yeol. Enyahlah kau!

Ganyampe 5 langkah abis Chanyeol manggil gua, tiba-tiba gravitasi bumi sebesar 10m/s² memberikan gaya tarik kepada badanku yang bermassa 67 kilogram dan menimbulkan percepatan sebesar 5m/s² ke arah bawah dan—

(sok fisika lu baek. yang anak fisika tuh Chanyeol, bukan elu.)

—BRUKK

Muka imut gua sukses kena _paving block_ yang ada di trotoar.

Paraaaahhh.

Sakitnya _mah_ ga seberapa. Malunya itu loh _gengs._ Mana ada Chanyeol lagi! Anjir, mau taro di mana muka guaa? Mending pura-pura pingsan aja gitu ya? Ah tapi gua ga jago _ekting._ Tapi pengen nangis, _da_ sakit. _Da_ tapi malu. Atulaahhh, ini gimanaa?

Yaudah deh nangis aja. Soalnya emang rada sakit sih,

"HUAAAAA, MAMA INI SAKIT BANGET ATULAH BAEKHYUN GAKUAT MAMA. MAU PULANG HUEEEE."

Najong.

Gua cowo dan ngerengek-rengek sakit karena jatoh. Dan hal nista itu gua lakukan di depan kecengan gua.

Hancur harga diri gua kalo gini ceritanya.

"MAMA BAEKHYUN _EE_ MALU ADA CHANYEOL, MAH. HUAAA."

"Baek,"

"MAMA ITU CHANYEOL NYAAAAA,"

"Baek, aku salah apa? Kamu kenapa?"

"MA—"

Baru mau teriak lagi tapi gua keburu digendong Chanyeol, terus di dudukin di kursi depan minimarket yang emang ada di deket situ.

"Yah Baek, lutut kamu berdarah nih. Jidat kamu juga memar. Tunggu di sini ya."

Malu banget guaaa, yaudah jadi gua jawabnya ngangguk aja.

Abis itu Chanyeol masuk ke minimarketnya. Ga lama, dia keluar bawa satu kantong keresek penuh, gatau isinya apaan. Terus dia duduk di kursi sebrang tempat aku duduk sekarang sambil naro belanjaannya di atas meja. Dia ngeluarin kapas, obat merah, plester, air mineral, kopi kalengan, sekantong es batu, sama es krim stroberi.

 _Wait,_ es krim stoberi?

Yakin buat gua?

"Nih, makan es krimnya ntar keburu meleleh."

Dia nyodorin es krim tadi, tambah udah dibukain dong bungkusnya.

 _Melting_ guaa~~

"Ma-makasih, Yeol," ucap gua malu-malu gitu. Aduh pipi gua panas.

Abis itu di bersihin luka di lutut gua pake air mineral terus dikasih obat merah, terakhir lukanya dibungkus kapas dan ditahan pake plester. Terus dia naro es batu tadi di kening gua sambil ditahan terus dia numpu berat tubuhnya pake siku yang disandarin di meja.

Aduh jaraknya jadi deket giniiii—

"Kok bisa jatoh, Baek? Lutut kamu sampe luka."

"Gatau Yeol. Kesandung kali ya?" gua juga jawabnya ragu-ragu, takut Chanyeol nyadar gua jatoh karena ngelamunin dia sama Jiyeon.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya. Kan kamunya jadi sakit." Terus dia ngomong gitu sambil usep-usep kepala gua pake tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Sumpah, gua yakin muka gua udah merah banget inii, ganahan.

"Ayo pulang." Abis itu dia berdiri sambil beeresan belanjaannya taditerus buang es batu yang dipake buat ngompres jidat gua.

"Hm, makasih banyak, Yeol."

"Iya itu gunanya temen kan, Baek?"

Anjir, temen doang gitu? Sip lah, Baekhyun _seterong_.

Gua cuma senyum kecut terus lanjut jalan ke halte.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Ga lama nunggu dihalte, bis yang kita tunggu dateng. Sekarang gua sama Chanyeol duduk sebelahan di bangku bis sebelah kanan. Duduknya sebrangan sama pintu keluar. Posisinya gua duduk di deket jendela, soalnya Chanyeol turun duluan nanti. Gua cape abis nangis dan badan gua pegel karena jatoh tadi. Jadi gua senderin kepala gua ke jendela sambil dengerin lagu pake _earphone_ yang ada di saku seragam gua.

Mata gua berasa beraaaatt banget. Ah tidur aja deh, lagian halte tempat gua turun tuh halte terakhir. Jadi gaperlu takut kebablasan.

Dan kebiasaan gua sebelum tidur tuh bersenandung lagu yang lagi gua dengerin. Kebetulan ini lagu favorit gua yang menggambarkan apa yang gua rasain sama Chanyeol.

" _hmm,hmm hemmm, jika benar ini cinta mulai dari mana? Oh dari mana?"_ gua bersenandung pake suara lirih gitu,

Pas gua lanjut " _Dari matamu, matamu, ku mulai jatuh cinta."_ Tiba-tiba Chanyeol nyaut

" _ku melihat, melihat, ada bayangan."_

 _"_ _dari mata buatku jatuh, jatuh terus, jatuh ke hatimu."_

 _"_ _dari matamu, matamu ku mulai jatuh cinta."_

 _"_ _ku melihat, melihat, ada bayangan,"_

 _"_ _dari mata buatku jatuh, jatuh terus ke hatii~"_

Berasa duet anjir, jadi ga ngantuk guaaa. Apalagi tadi Chanyeol nyantiin yang bagian _"dari matamu, matamu ku mulai jatuh cinta." Beeuhhh,_ berasa dapet _confess_ dari Chanyeol, hihi.

"Suara kamu bagus juga, Baek. Ah! Gimana kalo pas pensi kita duet aja? Keren kayanya."

Gua gamau nyia-nyiain kesempatan bagus kaya gini. Langsung aja gua ngangguk semangat,

"Iya Yeol. Boleh-boleh. Hehehe." Terus gua cekikikan ngebayangin kita bakal duet romantis gituu. Aduhhh udah-udah, gakuatt.

"Eh entar lagi aku turun. Hati-hati ya Baek. Sampe ketemu besok!" Chanyeol ngomong gitu sambil senyum ganteng gitu.

"Iya Yeol. Byee, hati-hati juga."

Dan setelah Chanyeol turun, gua gabisa berenti senyum bahkan beberapa kali cekikikan gaje. Apalagi gua sadar sesuatu,

Dari tadi gua sama Chanyeol ngobrol pake aku-kamu an. AAAHHHHH KENAPA HARUS PAKE AKU KAMU SIHH? Jantung gua makin berdetak ga karuan sampe suaranya aja kedengeran tanpa perlu bantuan stetoskop.

Begitu sampe tempat gua turun, gua langsung lari ke rumah gua yang emang gaterlalu jauh dari halte itu. Nyampe rumah gua langsung ngasih salam dan cepet-cepet ke kamar. Begitu sampe kamar, gua langsung loncat ke tempat tidur, ga mikirin badan gua yang masih sakit, langsung benamin kepala ke bantal dan teriak;

"CHANYEOL GUA CINTA MATI SAMA ELU!"

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Jadi, gimana gua bisa suka sama Chanyeol?

Semua berawal dari waktu kelas 10 yang pernah gua ceritain kalo gua tuh sekelas sama Chanyeol. Dan waktu itu ada pelajaran geografi dan disuruh bentuk kelompok untuk tugas. Gua orangnya emang _easy going_ jadi banyak temen yang bisa gua ajakin sekelompok. Tapi biar gitu juga, gua ngerasa belum _sreg_ sama mereka. Gua memutuskan buat nunggu kelompok 'buangan' aja.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol dateng ke tempat duduk gua terus bilang "Hai Baekhyun, mau sekelompok sama aku ga?" dan gua anggukin aja karena, pas dia ngomong itu mata gua pas natep dalem mata dia yang iris nya berwarna coklat gelap. Berasa ada sihirnya gitu, gua merasa gua bener-bener terikat sama tatapan matanya itu. Tajam dan lembut. Dua sensasi yang bertolak belakang tapi ada di dalam tatapan Chanyeol itulah yang sukses bikin gua suka sama Chanyeol sampe sekarang.

Tambah lagi semua perlakuan dia selama kelas 10 itu makin bikin gua _baper_. Mulai dari bantuin ngerjain tugas, ngejelasin pelajaran-pelajaran eksak yang bener-bener ga gua ngerti, sampe pernah bela-belain _sok_ ikut-ikutan telat biar bisa nemenin gua dihukum. Bisa dibilang dulu kita cukup deket tapi gasampe sedeket gua sama Jongin.

Semua makin berubah setelah kita naik kelas dan mulai penjurusan. Dia kemana, gua kemana. Jauh banget. Bersebrangan banget. Dan ya, kita makin ngejauh dan berasa kaya ga pernah kenal satu sama lain.

Dan puncaknya tadi, semua kecanggungan kita setelah sekian bulan gapernah ngobrol lagi hilang gitu aja pas Chanyeol ngajak gua nge-MC bareng. Gua memutuskan untuk buka lembaran baru dalam hubungan gua sama Chanyeol. Gamau ngelanjutin hubungan kita berdua dulu yang cuma sekedar kenalan yang tiba-tiba saling melupakan setelah pisah kelas.

Walaupun perasaannya masih sama sih, belum berubah. Gaada niatan buat berubah juga sih, hehe.

Hal lain yang bikin gua makin berjarak sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol itu susah ditebak.

Ini yang bikin gua kesel setengah mati sama dia. Kadang-kadang, sikap dia kaya perhatiaaaan banget, tapi ga jarang juga bersikap kaya _'emang gua pernah kenal sama lu? Salah orang kali.'_ Yea gitu.

Dari kelas 10 semenjak kejadian itu, Chanyeol selalu bersikap kaya gua itu layangan. Di tarik ulur mulu. Tapi lebih banyak diulurnya sih.

Contoh lain itu kaya tadi, dibilang Jiyeon udah pergi duluan dia mukanya udah bete banget kaya gaterima, terus baru ditinggal jalan dikit udah berubah romantis aja. Biar lebay dan alay gini gua juga masih punya hati, jangan samakan dengan pisau belati dong. Gua punya perasaan jangan digantungin mulu. Di maling orang tau rasa.

Tapi kadang gua mikir, Chanyeol masih _straight_ kali ya, jadi kalo di kodein gua ga peka.

Tapi menurut hasil mata-mata gua selama ini, Chanyeol belum terbukti lurus. Kali aja dia belok, kalo belum ya tinggal dibelokin. Pokoknya selama belum ada nama orang lain di status line nya Chanyeol, Baekhyun bakal terus berjuang sampe nama Baekhyun yang ada di sana. Hahahaha.

* * *

 **B' Mission**

* * *

 ** _You have a new message!_**

Buset dah, siapa yang ngeline gua subuh-subuh gini?! Masih jam 4 pagi bruh! Mati aja lo sana.

* * *

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

[Thu, Jun 30]

Pagi Baekk~~ [04.07]

Bangun Baekk~~ [04.07]

Udah pagi Baekk~~ [04.07]

Baekhyun, Baekhyun  
Baekhyun, Bakuhen~~ [04.07]

* * *

Ingin mengumpat.

Anjir.

Chanyeol _gengs_!

JANGAN MATI YEOL, TADI GUA NYUMPAHINNYA BERCANDA DOANG KOK.

Salah apa gua, ya Tuhan. Udah 2x gua nyumpahin masa depan giniii. Maafkan masa depanmu, Yeol.

* * *

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

[Thu, Jun 30]

Pagi Baekk~~ [04.07]

Bangun Baekk~~ [04.07]

Udah pagi Baekk~~ [04.07]

Baekhyun, Baekhyun  
Baekhyun, Bakuhen~~ [04.07]

 _Eh [04.10]_

 _Pagi juga Yeol, hehe. [04.10]_

 _Udah kok udah bangun [04.10]_

 _Kenapa? [04.10]_

* * *

Ahaha, dusta banget gua bilang udah bangun. _Jaim_ dikit di depan kecengan gapapa kali, siapa tau suka.

* * *

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

[Thu, Jun 30]

Pagi Baekk~~ [04.07]

Bangun Baekk~~ [04.07]

Udah pagi Baekk~~ [04.07]

Baekhyun, Baekhyun  
Baekhyun, Bakuhen~~ [04.07]

 _Eh [04.10]_

 _Pagi juga Yeol, heh [04.10]_

 _Udah kok udah bangun [04.10]_

 _Kenapa? [04.10]_

Hehe, kirain ganggu [04.10]

Berangkat bareng yuk [04.11]

Gua tunggu di halte  
tempat lu biasa turun [04.11]

Jangan banyak protes [04.11]

Sampe ketemu nanti [04.11]

Gua mau siap-siap dulu [04.11]

Byee [04.11]

* * *

Mau teriak lagiii. _Fast respon cuy!_ Ga kaya olshop. Parah-parah, ngajak berangkat bareng? Apa-apaan lu, Yeol? Mau bikin gua cepet mati? Jantung gua udah mau meledak nih! Dan dari mana coba dia tau gua turun di halte mana? Dan dia nunggu di sana? _The hell,_ rumah dia ke rumah gua jauh _cuy_.

Oke, oke. Jangan baper dulu, gua harus percaya kalo ini cuma ajakan baik dari seorang teman.

Iya teman.

Santai gua mah.

Udah biasa dianggep temen doang.

Dan gua harus cepet siap-siap.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Baru kali ini, dalam 17 tahun gua hidup, dan sekitar 13 tahun jadi seorang siswa, belum pernah Byun Baekhyun berangkat sekolah sepagi ini dan terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu cuma buat mandi doang. Biasanya 5 menit juga jadi, tapi hari ini—kalo gua ga salah itung—sekitar 15 menit.

3 kali lipat dari waktu mandi biasanya.

Alasannya?

Ya Chanyeol lah, siapa lagi? Elu? Ngaca _sob._

Dan yang biasanya gua harus lari-lari dari rumah sampe halte biar ga ketinggalan bis dan telat, sekarang gua jalannya malah mirip kura-kura mau _beser._ Pelan banget. Ga lupa tangan gua sibuk benerin tatanan rambut yang sebenernya ga kenapa-napa. Sumpah gua takut Chanyeol kelamaan nunggu tapi penampilan juga harus tetep _stay cute_ , jadi mulai deh jalannya agak dipercepat kaya kelinci mau melahirkan. Lumayan cepet.

Pas gua nyampe halte, di sana belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Chanyeol. Ya iyalah, rumah jauh gitu _sosoan_ mau nyamperin gua ke sini. Gapapa lah, mau ngajakin gua serius kali ya sampe bela-belain kesini. Dan _fyi_ gua udah di halte jam lima lebih lima belas menit, yang biasanya jam enam juga masih molor gua mah.

Ah tapi itu masa lalu. Masa lalu, biarlah masa laluu~ sekarang mending nungguin Chanyeol dateng.

8 menit

15 menit

Terhitung udah 17 menit gua nunggu dan di ga nongol-nongol. Dia ga kenapa-napa kan? Dan sumpah di sini anginnya makin kenceng, dingin banget.

Baru gua mau ngeline dia, tiba-tiba ada line yang masuk,

* * *

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

[Thu, Jun 30]

Pagi Baekk~~ [04.07]

Bangun Baekk~~ [04.07]

Udah pagi Baekk~~ [04.07]

Baekhyun, Baekhyun  
Baekhyun, Bakuhen~~ [04.07]

 _Eh [04.10]_

 _Pagi juga Yeol, hehe. [04.10]_

 _Udah kok udah bangun [04.10]_

 _Kenapa? [04.10]_

Hehe, kirain ganggu [04.10]

Berangkat bareng yuk [04.11]

Gua tunggu di halte  
tempat lu biasa turu [04.11]

Jangan banyak protes [04.11]

Sampe ketemu nanti [04.11]

Gua mau siap-siap dulu [04.11]

Byee [04.11]

Baek, [05.37]

Kayanya hari ini  
kita gabisa berangkat  
bareng deh [05.37]

Tadi Jiyeon ngeline  
ngajakin pergi bareng [05.37]

Kan dia cewe, ga enak  
banget kalo ditolak,  
kasian. Gapapa kan ya? [05.37]

Sampe ketemu di  
sekolah Baek! [05.37]

Hati-hati [05.37]

* * *

Luar biasa.

Park Chanyeol sukses bikin hati Byun Baekhyun berantakan lagi.

Puas banget kayanya ya dia gituin gua?

Cuma bilang hati-hati doang? Satpam depan komplek gua juga bisa kali, Yeol!

Terus apa-apaan bilang kasian kalo ditolak? Jadi kalo jiyeon ngajak pacaran mau-mau aja gitu diterima soalnnya lu kasian sama dia? _Plis_ deh, Yeol, najis banget sumpah. Lu janji duluan sama gua terus lu main pergi gitu aja. Lu gatau perjuangan gua bisa bangun pagi demi berangkat bareng lu tuh kaya apa.

Fakfakfakfakfakfak, sumpah gua kesel banget demi apapun! Dan masalahnya gua bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menyampaikan emosi dengan baik. Gua selalu nangis kalo udah terlalu marah atau kesel kaya gini. Napas gua udah berat dan mata gua merah nahan nangis. Ga elit kali gua nangis di halte pagi-pagi gini, entar ajalah disimpen sampe pulang sekolah.

Sekali lagi saudara-saudara,

Baekhyun lelah.

 ** _To be continued_**

Hahahahahanjeng apaan nih:v sorry sorry aku updatenya kelamaan ehe:D diriku sedang sibuk dengan sekolah kawan-kawan, harap maklum yaa. Aku sadar ff ini jelek banget banget banget sampe akunya sendiri mules pas baca ulangnya juga. Tapi mau gimana lagi, karena yang review melebihi ekspetasi aku, ya aku lanjutin di sela-sela waktu aku yang mau uas desember nanti, hehehe. (Doain ya biar nilainya bagus hehehe, semangat juga buat yang mau uas/ujian/apapun!) maaf bangett ini jelek parahh, makin aneh dan ngaco ceritanya. Kalo kalian ada ide share aja ke aku biar akunya juga cepet update^^

Dan buat yang nungguin chapter 3 nya harus bersabar yaa, soalnya kayanya aku baru bisa update di bulan Januari akhir atau bulan Februari bikos aku lagi padet banget aktivitasnya /halah bacot/ /tapi ini sumpahan/ Kalo akunya kuat mah pas Kaisoo day mungkin bakal apdet, doakan sajaa~~~

Dan buat ff **Ghost Life** /adakah yang baca?/ mau dilanjutkah apa gimana? /lol sosoan, yang ini aja belum kelar/ tapi kalo responnya bagus, kenapa engga, yakan;)

Btw aku mau bales review buat chapter 1 kemaren~~

 **SeonRa12** ; iya, Baekhyun emang suka lupa diri gitu :v, udah lanjut nihh, btw Jiyeon bukan PHO lohh :p thanks udah ngereview cintaQ

 **Guest;B** ; makasih loh udah ngereview:D sorry banget belum bisa fast update dearr:{ Hehe

 **tutihandayani** ; gaakan panjang-panjang kok, ganyampe 10 chapter sih kayanya (rencana awalku sih gitu) Chanyeol emang kamvret. Kapan dia gangeselin coba? Wakaka, udh update nih~ jangan lupa review lagi yo!

 **hunniehan** ; iya nih Chanyeolnya buta:( padahal ada Baekhyun yang semoq en bohay gitu ye:( ini sudah next~ reviewnya juga dinext yaa

 **Saiueo** ; kapan Baekhyun ga sabar? Pantatnya aja udah lebar gitu:( ini udah next~ review lagi yaah

 **Skymoebius** ; Chanyeolnya suka sama orang lain gitu? Yakin? :v Biar Baekhyun cintanya ga bertepuk sebelah tangan diapain nih? _Move on_ aja gitu Baekhyunnya? :3 sudah fast update belum nih? Kasih review lagi yaa^^

 **Richa Byun926** ; sudah update nih. Review lagi yaa~

 **Zahra427** ; ahh, sorry banget belum bisa fast update:( Aduh kita sodaraan dong ya, ku juga anak Chanbaek loh :p review lagi yo sodara!

 **Guest;15** ; iyadong konfliknya emang sering terjadi, ga cuma kamu kok, aku juga sering gitu:') /malah curhat ini author gelo/ sudah lanjut nihh, review lagi ya lima belas!^^

 **Hyo luv Chanbaek** ; ini sudah next, review lagi yaa

 **sehunboo17** ; iya gitu Chan nya suka Jiyeon? :p iya nih Baekhyun hidupnya dibikin susah mulu ye? Ini udah fast update beluum? Ditunggu lagi reviewannyaa

; ini sudah dilanjut, makasih udah review~

 **pawpiwpow** ; ALAH AKUNYA GA FAST UPDATE INI, GIMANAA?;;; lol yee aku berhasil dong ya bikin bapernya? Semoga makin baper, ditunggu reviewnya lagii

 **auraaaalia** ; yee, kalo baper berarti aku sukses bikin ff nya hehe, makasih udah review, udah fast update kan nih?

 **kikysafitr** ; ayey banyak yang baper xD AH AMPUNI HAMBA TUAN YANG GA FAST UPDATE;;;, jangan kirim chukynya ya, serem pak

 **aylopyu** ; aylopyu, aylopyutu, lol, iya nih Baekhyun pasti gabakal tinggal diam. Tapi emang Chanyeol nya mau sama Baekhyun? :p sudah next~

 **chanbaek0605** ; terima kasih,terima kasih~ iya gitu Chanyeol suka Jiyeon? :p

 **Fixtal** ; ini sudah lanjutt~

 **Guest;** ; haii, makasih ya udah review. Jujur ini emang ff pertama ku pake bahasa gaul Indonesia gituu. Btw itu udah aku tulis drama humor gagal :p hehe makasih kritikannya, kalo mau baca ff pake cast korean artist tapi bahasanya baku, coba cek stories aku yang lain :v /promo ini teh/ jangan lupa review lagi ya! (kalo berkenan)

 **Galaxy Aquarius** ; daripada Baek yang sama kamu mending kamu pacarin Jiyeon biar Chanbaek nya bersatu :p ini sudah dilanjutt~~

 **Ulilil Olala** ; iya udah update, kamu juga update kan? :p

 **Guest;Eunwoo** ; iya emang hidupnya susah mulu ya? Ini sudah dilanjut~~

 **Dhea Park** ; udah lanjut nihh, liat deh apa yang bakal dilanjutkan ByunBaek. Iya semangat juga ngereviewnya^^

 **Xi Hye Han** ; semoga di chap ini rasa kepo mu terobati okok? Makasih udah review:D

 **EyiLy** ; aduh, lengkap banget itu nama Baekhyunnya :v ok ini sudah lanjut~

 **ahyunCBSH614** ; iya, udah dilanjut yaa. Jangan lupa review lagii^^

 **FlashMrB** ; iya gitu ceye suka jiyeon? Iya gitu bakal balik ke baekhyun? Jan fitnah ah:( lol ditunggu lagi reviewnyaa

 **ByunieChan614** ; namanya juga cowo, suka ga peka. /eh jadi baekhyun bukan cowo?/ maksudnya cowo yang dominan emang suka ga peka, baper aku juga, yuk baca lagi dan ditunggu reviewannyaa

 **Autumn2day** ; yee kesel yee :v hehe ditunggu lagi reviewnyaa

 **Guest;Bubblelights** ; aduh dibilang cantik aduh, aku ganteng loh, dik. .g baper aku juga bikinnya :( requestan kamu ku simpen dulu okok, hehe ditunggu lagi reviewannya adiq kiyud

 **Guest;** ; ternyata si ceye kenapa gitu? Ini sudah lanjut ya hehe

Dan makasih banyaaaakk buat kalian yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow ff iniii, aku padamu cintaa:* Jangan lupa fav, follow, sama review lagi di chap ini yee.

Hah, sekian dulu bacotan pale, sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa

Mind to _ **review**_?

With love,

161121|22.11


	3. Chapter 3

**B** 's **M** ission

* * *

Sepenggal cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta sama Park Chanyeol, si cowo ter-tidak peka se-sekolahan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah kaprah. Chanyeol bukannya tidak peka, tapi dia itu—

* * *

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- et cetera

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Bahasa semau gue(?) lu-gua!Fict. Penuh bahasa kekinian/? **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** ** _bash_** **! DLDR! RnR pls!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : ola! me kambaek~ tak kusangka ternyata ada juga yang suka ff ini /cryin in korean/ sepertinya ini aku apdet cukup cepet dari apa yang aku janjiin ya? Hehe:p oh iya, tolong baca a/n di bawah nanti yaa! udah ah langsung aja

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yo, pagi.

Ah males gua ngelanjutin ceritanya.

Bete.

Udahan aja gitu ya?

Cape _cuy_. Lu pikir-pikir aja, digantungin gebetan rasanya apa? Iya tadi kalo saling suka. Bisa _teteem_ -an Lah ini? Boro-boro suka, nganggep ada aja kadang suka lupa.

Yea, akhirnya setelah 'insiden' tadi pagi, gua paksain berangkat sekolah karena emang udah mau ujian tengah semester, gua masih peduli nilai gini-gini juga.

Keadaan gua sekarang?

Ngeri.

Rambut ga karuan, mata merah, pipi rasanya bengkak, mana badan gua tenggelem di jaket gede gini.

Gatau lagi mau ngedeskripsiin diri sendiri kaya gimana lagi.

Sekali lagi, _laif mas go on,_ jadi ya gua benerin rambut seadaanya aja, biarin dah orang mau komentar gimana juga. Bodo amat. Baru gua mau naik tangga ke kelas gua tiba-tiba ada yang narik tas gua,

"Hahh, Baek, hh, aduhh maap ya tadi pagi, hah, duh cape, _sorry_ banget gamaksud php kok, tapi kasian aja, lu kalo jadi gua gitu juga kan ya?"

Ya engga lah tolol, gua ghei woy, ghei! Mana peduli gua sama cewe.

"Haha, santai aja, Yeol. Iya lah pasti. _Watir_ kali cewe dibiarin sendiri."

Lebih _watir_ lagi perasaan gua, Yeol.

"Oke deh, semangat belajarnya. Gua balik ke kelas ye. Dadah Baekhyun."

Bodo amat, ga gua bales tu langsung aja gua naik ke atas. Males lama-lama ketemu sama Chanyeol. Bawaannya kesel mulu.

"Eh Baek tunggu!"

Apalagi sih? Ganggu amat. Gua diem aja pas di nyuruh tunggu. Ga jawab apa-apa.

"Kamu sakit? Matanya merah gini. Ke UKS yuk?" terus dengan santainya Chanyeol ngomong gitu dah ngusep-usep mata gua setelah hal tidak pantas yang dia lakuin tadi pagi ke gua.

Fakyu Yeol.

Langsung aja gua tepis tangannya Chanyeol dan langsung ninggalin dia gitu aja. Baekhyun harus bisa ngelawan perasaannya sendiri. Gaboleh kalah sama perlakuan Chanyeol yang cuma main main aja. Dasar tukang PHP. Mati aja sana.

/di sisi lain/

Chanyeol bengong. Dia kaget.

"Baekhyun?"

"Katanya lu suka sama gua?"

/author; cut! Pindah scene!/

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Pelajaran pertama. Sejarah. Buset dah, baru aja mau _mupon_ malah belajar ginian. _Plesbek_ mulu lah kalo gini ceritanya!

"Semuanya buka bab 2 tentang legenda Dangun. Buat kelompok yang berisikan 6 orang. Buat presentasi sebagus mungkin. Saya tunggu hasilnya minggu depan. Kalian bisa kerjakan dari sekarang. Cepat!"

"Iya paaakk"

Dan, yeah. Udah pasi gua terdampar di kelompok yang isinya

1\. Jongdae

2\. Baekhyun

3\. Sehun

4\. Kwangsoo

5\. Jaewon

6\. Hera

 _Fyi,_ Hera satu-satunya sahabat cewe gua sampe saat ini. Dan satu-satunya cewe di kelompok gelo ini.

"Masing-masing perwakilan kelompoknya boleh maju kedepan buat ambil undian."

Yah, yang jadi korban Hera. Secara dia cewe sendiri, dan kayanya otaknya paling lurus dari sisanya. (Engga juga sih.)

"WOH BAEK,JONG,HUN,SOO,WON, AMPUNI HAMBA YAWLA INI, INI—ADUH INI KITA URUTAN PERTAMA. _SORI PISAN, LUR_!"

"Kampret lu." Gua.

"Bangcat lu _neng._ " Kwangsoo.

"Gabaik ih kalian" itu Jaewon, dia doang yang baik.

"..." Sehun.

"Gimana kalo minggu depan kita semua gausah masuk? Jadi presentasinya minggu depannya lagi? Kan jadi yang terakhir tuh?" Jongdae, dan segala isi pikiran gilanya.

"Ya gagitu juga kali, Jong." Hera mulai gigit-gigit jari. Dia panik.

" _Atuh kumaha?_ " dan ciri khasnya, sundanya keluar.

"Santai _neng._ Kita akan selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka, dalam untung dan malang, dalam sakit dan senang!" kata Kwangsoo sambil ngepalin tangan kaya pejuang kemerdekaan.

"Woy, itu motto persahabatan apa janji perkawinan? Yang bener aja, _lur_." Sip Hera udah balik ke mode normalnya.

"Udah ah, kerjain aja presentasinya. Minggu depan jangan ada yang _mabal_ inget tu! Awas aja kalo ada yang _mabal_ , gua bocorin aib lu!" gua mencoba jadi penengah di sini dan ga sia-sia. Akhirnya kita mulai ngerjain tugas sejarah.

Baru 10 menit ngerjain, sekarang giliran gua yang ga fokus. Gua malah _flashback_ pas kelas 10, lagi ulangan sejarah dan gua gatau mau jawab apa soalnya gua emang ga dengerin apa-apa dan tiba-tiba ada ulangan mendadak. Gua udah panas dingin dan tiba tiba,

 _"_ _Siniin lembar jawabnya Baek."_

 _Terus gua bengong._

 _Itu Chanyeol._

 _Dengan muka bego ya gua kasih aja itu kertas gua ke dia. Terus tiba-tiba dia ngumpulin ke depan. Gua panik!_

 _"_ _Eh, eh Yeol! Itu aku belum eh! Aduh gimana nih?" gua kaget, gua pikir dia mau bantuin gua buat ngumpulin kertas ulangan. Duh bego!_

 _"_ _Santai aja Baek. Udah aku isiin kok, hehehehe." Terus dia nyengir aja gitu sambil cekikikan gaje._

 _Buset dah mimpi apa gua semalem sampe dibantuin gitu sama Chanyeol? Duh jantung gua, gua gakena serangan jantung mendadak kan ya? Parah kenceng banget!_

 _"_ _Eh iya, hehe, makasih Yeol, hehe."_

 _"_ _Anytime Byun."_

"Woy Baek!"

Kaget gua!

"Eh iya-iya _sori_ lagi banyak pikiran." Duh dari tadi gua ngelamun ternyata. _Sorry, khilaf bruh._

"Banyak apaan? Isinya Chanyeol doang paling." Sehun nyeletuk nyebelin.

"ENAK AJA! GUA JUGA PUNYA URUSAN LAIN KALI GA CUMA MIKIRIN DIA DOANG! ADA MONGRYEONG, ADA ACARA PENSI, ADA BAJU GUA YANG BELUM DI CUCI, ADA—"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KELUAR KAMU DARI KELAS INI! JANGAN BUAT KERIBUTAN! CEPAT!"

 _Shit._ Gua dikeluarin dari kelas. Kampret lu Sehun, liat aja pembalasan gua.

Dan Sehun sama temen-temen gua yang lain malah cekikikan gaje. Cuma Hera aja yang masang muka anjir-lu-gapapa-kan-Baek-?

Hah gini deh jadinya kalo tempramental. Gua orangnya emang meledak-ledak, jadi kalo kesel suka teriak-teriak kaya tadi. Dulu Jongin (inget chap 1? Iya itu.) sekarang Sehun. Tapi untungnya mereka masih betah temenan sama gua.

Hehe, maapkan daku kawan-kawan!

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Dikeluarin dari kelas bukan masalah buat seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang aja gua udah nongkrong di kantin sambil makan _indomi_ sama minum _presti._ Mantap ga tuh?

 **KRINGG, KRIIINGG**

Wah bel udah bunyi, sekarang tinggal nunggu temen-temen gua kesini deh. Eh tapi yang dateng pertama ke kantin malah Chanyeol! Loh kok? Tumben? Duh gimana nih? Ah pura-pura galiat aja. Bodo amat dah.

"Hai Baek? kok udah di kantin? Udah makan aja lagi? Padahal baru bel loh."

Gua diem aja sambil main hape.

"Dikeluarin lagi dari kelas ya sama Ahn _Seonsaengnim_? Hehehe."

Gua cuma liat di sekilas terus liatin hape lagi.

Buru-buru gua ngambil _earphone_ yang untungnya selalu siap sedia di kantong seragam gua.

"Kenapa sih Baek? Kok dari tadi pagi judes gitu sama aku? Gara-gara yang berangkat itu ya? Kan aku udah minta maaf."

Bukan cuma itu doang idiot! Banyak! Sadar diri dong! Ih lu ga peka-peka, kesel gua.

"Bukan kok."

"Ya terus kenapa?" dia langsung nyerocos nanya

"Hah, gini ya Yeol. Gua lagi kesel sama apapun, sama siapapun, jadi, tolong pergi dulu dong. Sebelum gua banjur lu pake kuah _indomi_ Yeol."

"Sama es krim stroberi juga masih kesel?"

Cih, nyogok pake es krim stroberi? _Sorry not sorry_ Yeol, ga mempan. Gua masih kesel sama elu. Gua bukan cowo gampangan ya, _sori._

"Engga. Apalagi dari elu. Makin gamau."

Terus gua langsung pergi tanpa ngedengerin lagi Chanyeol udah teriak-teriak manggil gua.

Emang enak digituin Yeol? Engga kan? Ya itu perasaan gua selama hampir 1 tahun ini.

/di sisi lain/

Chanyeol cuma senyum getir doang.

Es krimnya?

Dia buang.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Begitu pergi dari kantin gua langsung _cuss_ balik ke kelas. Pas lagi di jalan ke kelas gua baru sadar,

Chanyeol tau gua lagi ada pelajaran Ahn _saem_?

Kok bisa?

Ah paling kebetulan, bodo amat, lagi gamau berdelusi.

Pas nyampe kelas, ternyata kelas udah kosong. Temen-temen gua ternyata udah pada ngacir entah kemana. Hah, lagi-lagi gaada orang, sendiri lagi dah gua. Biarin sih, udah biasa. _Sudah terlalu lama sendiri, sudah terlalu lama aku asik sendiri, lama tak ada yang menemani—_

" _Yo wasap,_ Baek!" buset dah lagi enak-enak nyanyi malah diteriakin sama si naga China.

"Apa Kriseu? Mau minta ditraktir? Jangan hari ini dulu lah ya, gua lagi bete banget sumpah."

"Eh _yo,_ justru gua yang mau traktir elu, _brader._ "

"Tumben. Dalam rangka apa?"

"Hehe, _finally_ gua jadian sama Zitao, hehe."

"..." berkurang lagi populasi jomblo di sekolah gua.

Tinggal lah gua sendiri diantara temen-temen gua yang lain. Oke sip, dasar ga setia kawan. Katanya susah senang ditanggung bersama? Ini malah ninggalin gua di dalam kesusahan. Gak konsisten.

"Eh Baek! Kasi selamat kek, kado kek, apa gitu. Malah diem aja. Gua tau lu sedih tapi gausah gitu juga dong, masi banyak yang mau sama lu Baek! Perlu gua sebutin?"

Wow. Aku terkenyot. Ada yang suka sama gua? Sebuah pencapaian yang perlu di apresiasi untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun yang notabene adalah seorang yang sudah memeluk gelar jomblo selama kurang lebih 17 tahun ini. _Standing applause gengs!_

"Si-siapa?" gua kepo

"Hah, rata-rata lu ga kenal sih. Tapi yang paling keliatan suka sama lu tuh ada 2. Jung Daehyun anak 12 Fisika 2, sama Hera, tuh temen sekelas lu. Mereka sering banget taruhan buat deket sama lu. Dan ya, karena Hera emang udah deket sama lu dari lama jadi dia sering menang. Pokoknya sampe ada kubu 'DoubleHyun' sama 'BaekHera' shippernya di mana-mana loh, Baek!"

Buset.

 _Speechless_ gua.

Dan siapa lagi itu Daehyun? Kenal aja kaga, main suka sama gua aja.

Kalo Hera, dia sih, aduh gimana ya? Karena udah deket sama dia lama jadi kayanya agak aneh pas tau dia suka sama gua. Tapi ga berarti gua ngejauhin dia.

EH TAPI

Gua kan sering curhat tentang Chanyeol ke dia?!

Jadi gua udah bikin anak orang sakit hati gitu?

Jangan-jangan Chanyeol ga peka-peka sama gua gara-gara Hera ga rela lagi?

Bisa aja dia ngedoain gua ga bisa jadian sama Chanyeol? Soalnya katanya doa orang yang tersakiti itu ampuh.

Tapi engga juga sih, berkali-kali gua berdoa biar Chanyeol peka, dia ga peka-peka tuh. Gua kan sering disakiti sama dia. Haha lupakan.

Hah, terus gua harus gimana? Percuma yang suka sama gua banyak. Toh yang gua suka cuma Chanyeol.

"Oh, yaudah sih, Kris. Udah ah kantin kuy! Katanya mau traktiran." Gua gamau bahas ini lebih lanjut jadi gua tarik aja tangan Kris ke kantin.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Sekarang gua udah di kantin (lagi) tapi sekarang udah sama temen-temen gua. Ada Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, Kwangsoo, Donghyuk, Jaewon, Minseok, Jongdae, sama Hera. Ga ketinggalan dua sejoli kita yang baru aja jadian, Bang Yipan sama Zitao. Tao yang dari tadi nunduk sambil senyum-senyum _shy-shy-shy_ gitu di sebelahnya Yipan (alias Kris) cukup jadi hiburan buat gua. Lucu aja gitu liatnya, Tao anak kelas 10 yang notabene baru masuk tapi langsung terkenal karena jago wushu sama mata pandanya itu lagi masang muka kaya anak kucing makan samyang. Lu bayangin aja gimana dah. Gajelas deh pokoknya. Bikin ngakak!

Untuk sementara gua lupa tentang Chanyeol dan segala masalah yang udah dia perbuat ke gua. Tapi itu ga bertahan lama. Baru mau nyeruput es cendol yang dipesenin Kris, lengan gua ditarik sama,

Chanyeol.

Ah elah, apa lagi sih? Ga puas banget apa liat gua menderita? Gua lagi seneng-seneng gini ngumpul sama temen-temen gua malah di tarik ngejauh dari kantin tanpa ngomong apa-apa. Bikin kesel.

"Apa sih Yeol?! Ga liat apa gua lagi ngumpul sama temen-temen gua? Main tari tangan aja? Ga ngomong apa-apa lagi? Ganggu tau ga?!"

Baru gua mau pergi dari situ tiba-tiba Chanyeol ngomong,

"Elu kenapa sih Baek? Dari tadi pagi kaya ngehindarin gua gitu? Terus tadi pas istirahat di kantin. Terus sekarang. Kenapa sih? Gara-gara tadi pagi? Kan gua udah minta maaf! Kalo emang mau berangkat sama gua kan besok juga bisa!"

Eh anjir, dia yang salah kok dia yang sewot? Harusnya gua yang marah-marah kok malah gua yang dimarahin?

"Ih dibilangin ga kenapa-napa juga! Ya yang tadi pagi gua emang kesel, tapi kan udah gua maapin. Santai dong! Kalo gua ngejauhin elu kaya kita pernah deket aja Yeol? Engga kan? Berarti itu bukan gua ngejauhin elu. _Feeling_ elu aja itu _mah_."

Dari kata-kata yang gua keluarin tadi, (yang sebenernya gua juga ganyangka bakal ngomong gitu) gua baru sadar. Gua sama Chanyeol kan emang ga pernah deket. Yang waktu kelas 10 itu ga ada apa-apanya kalo dibandingin sama deketnya Chanyeol-Jiyeon atau Gua-Hera. (gua bikin gitu perbandingannya biar ga jauh-jauh amat.)

Abis itu Chanyeol diem. Gua juga diem. Karena gaada yang berusaha buat angkat suara gua langsung pergi dari situ. Tanpa liat ke Chanyeol ataupun pamit atau apapun.

Kita sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

/di sisi lain/

Chanyeol diem. Ga bereaksi apa-apa pas Baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyunnya emang pergi, tapi kata-katanya tadi ga pergi.

Malah terngiang-ngiang sampe bikin sakit kepala.

Jadi?

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Hujan.

Ini pulang sekolah dan hujan.

Ih benci banget gua sama hujan. Selain karena gua gatahan dingin, gua emang gasuka basah aja selain karena emang gua sendiri yang basahin diri gua. (re; mandi atau berenang)

Tapi karena gua udah bete sama sekolah beserta isinya ya gua paksain aja pulang. Gua lari ke halte depan sekolah samnil naro tas di atas kepala buat dijadiin payung. Emang dasar gua ga terlalu mikir panjang orangnya, jadi gua ga pernah _prepare_ buat bawa-bawa payung, kaya Kyungsoo atau, yeah, Chanyeol.

Ah nyesel jaket gua ketinggalan di loker dan gua males ngambilnya. Jadi gini deh. Pengen cepet-cepet nyampe rumah deh buat selimutan terus _bokep_ deh. (re; bobo cakep)

Sampenya di halte, udah banyak orang di sana. Pada neduh juga soalnya hujannya lumayan kenceng. Berhubung badan gua kecil, jadi gua mepet-mepet aja agak ke tengah biar ga kena ujan. Tapi emang kayanya hari ini hari sialnya gua, angin nya kenceng banget, jadi tetep aja gua basah. Bete.

Setelah lumayan lama nunggu, akhirnya bis yang mau gua naikin dapet. Untung karena nyelip-nyelip gua bisa dapet tempat duduk. Hahh, lumayan lah bisa istirahat sebentar di bis. Ah kebetulan kursi sebelah gua kosong, gua pake tiduran aja dah, nanti ongkosnya gua bayar dobel gapapa.

Baru gua mau tiduran, eh udah ada yang dudukin tempat itu dan ternyata itu Park Chanyeol! Buset dah, dari tadi kok perasaan dia ada di deket gua mulu dah?

Pura-pura gakenal, gua langsung pasang _earphone_ terus nyenderin kepala ke jendela bis terus tutup mata, mau tidur. Sebisa mungkin gua tahan buat ga bersenandung, biar kejadiannya ga kaya kemaren. Yang ada gua dibikin jatoh lagi sama Chanyeol.

"Eh Baek, ketemu lagi."

"Jangan pura-pura tidur dong"

Ini emang mau tidur bego. Lu ganggu mulu dah. Kesel gua.

"Aku minta maaf Baek. Serius. Kamu kesel karena masalah yang tadi pagi kan? Ayo dong Baek, maafin ya, ya, ya?"

Ih gila ngomong sendiri!

"Baek!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba ngelepas _earphone_ gua yang sebelah kiri.

"Apa sih?! Galiat orang cape? Mau istirahat bentar aja diganggu terus."

Chanyeol diem (lagi). Terus dia ngehela napas panjang.

"Yep, _sorry_ Baek."

Gua diem aja, males nanggepin. Mending lanjut tidur.

Duh ini kok dingin banget ya? Perasaan a/c bus nya udah gua matiin tadi pas gua duduk. Kok masih dingin ya? Huhu jaketkuu, mana jas almamater gua juga basah. Jadi gua makin kedinginan. Kalo jasnya dibuka ntar gua kedinginan. Tapi kalo gadibuka tetep dingin dan gua bisa aja masuk angin soalnya make baju basah gini. Serba salah.

Gua mulai ngambang, diantara sadar dan engga. Tapi gua ngerasain kalo ada yang anget-anget gitu di badan gua. Pas gua coba intip dikit, ternyata Chanyeol lagi nyelimutin gua pake jaketnya.

 _Wait,_

Duh, satu anak manusia ini kenapa sih hobi banget bikin gua baper? Apa maksud coba dia gitu?

"Lu demam, lu menggigil, bibir lu udah biru."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba ngomong kaya dia tuh tau apa yang gua pikirin dan tau kalo gua udah bangun.

"Tidur lagi gih. Sini." Terus dia nepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya. Gua cuma ngeliatin aja gatau mau ngasih reaksi kaya gimana. Terus Chanyeol langsung aja narik kepala gua terus di senderin di bahu kanannya. Tangan kanannya dipake buat meluk gua gitu, jadi gua makin meringkuk dan masuk ke pelukan dia.

Bodo amat sama kesel,

Bodo amat sama jantung yang udah berdetak ga karuan,

Bodo amat sama pipi gua yang mungkin udah kaya kepiting rebus,

Bodo amat sama tangan gua yang malah bales meluk dia dipinggang dan erat banget,

Bodo amat sama Chanyeol yang udah nyiumin kepala gua,

Pokoknya sekarang gua pengen bahagia dulu.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

Ehehehehehehe, fast update ga nih? :v setiap ada waktu di sela-sela uas aku selalu sempetin lanjutin ff ini kok, dan ya maap cuma bisa ngehasilin segini, setidaknya aku update ya, hehe, udah cukup panjang kan? Oh iya, buat review aku bales di pm aja ya, yang gapunya akun baru aku bales di sini okok? Makasih kalian semua yang udah review^^

 **Guest;mmn** ; udah ditampol tuh, gimana? Kurang? Ehehe

 **Guest;GENDUT** ; kalo yang ini ngakak juga ga? Engga ya? :(

 **Guest;LKwww** ; wii terima kasih bilang ini seru hehe, semoga menghibur. Maunya happy ending apa sad ending nih?

 **Guest;Bubblelights** ; ih dirimu percaya aja aku cowo diq :v ku perempuan tulen kok :v wii terima kasih ya udah disemangatin:v kamu semangat ga baca chap ini?

Wii sekian dan terima kasih para reviewers! Semakin banyak yang review, moodku makin naik dan mungkin ff nya bakal update lebih cepet hehe. Jangan lupa review di chap ini okok?

Oh iya, kalian setuju ga kalo aku ngepost kompilasi drabble/oneshoot chanbaek gitu? Di laptop banyak drabble sm os nganggur, tapi setiap aku post gaada yang waro :'v jadi kuhapus terus deh'-' jadi gimana? Tertarik?

Dan untuk ff ini, mending sad ending atau happy ending? Aku udah punya gambaran gimana alur ceritanya berlanjut buat happy ending atau sad ending. Gimana para readers aja pengennya apa, atau terserah aku? Hehe minta pendapatnya yaa!

Btw, moment Chanbaek makin sini makin banyak aja, ganahan deh:3 tinggal nunggu konfirm, bahagia sudah cbhs!

Oke sekian bacotan pale, jangan lupa fav,follow sama review ff ini okok? Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa, byee!

Mind to _ **review**_?

With love,

161216|22.26


	4. Chapter 4

**B** 's **M** ission

* * *

Sepenggal cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta sama Park Chanyeol, si cowo ter-tidak peka se-sekolahan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah kaprah. Chanyeol bukannya tidak peka, tapi dia itu—

* * *

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- et cetera

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Bahasa semau gue(?) lu-gua!Fict. Penuh bahasa kekinian/? **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** ** _bash_** **! DLDR! RnR pls!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : ola,ola,ola! maapkeun ku gabisa fast update bikos jadwal rl yang terlalu padet:v Hehehehe, makasih yang sudah fav,follow, dan review. Kalian moodbooster kuuu~~~ banyak-banyakin review yaa, biar cepet update juga okok?^^

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Halo,

Perkenalkan saya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

Hari ini saya mau nyeritain kisah ini dari sudut pandang saya, selaku pemeran utama _seme_.

Senang?

Saya juga senang bisa berbagi tapi apa boleh buat,

Saya hanya diizinkan bercuap-cuap 50 kata.

Sampai ketemu di chapter bagian saya! Dadah~~

Kita dengerin bagian Baekhyun dulu ya,

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Eung, halooo,,

Ketemu lagi sama Baekhyun _ee_ ,,

Duh aku maluuuu, gara-gara tadi sore hehehe.

Ah udah ah jiji pake emot gituan, normal lagi ye.

Sumpah tadi bego banget gua demi apapun! Kok gua main meluk Chanyeol aja sih? Suka kebablasan emang, soalnya pelukannya nyaman bangeett. Duh pake acara nyiumin kepala segala lagi. Bikin baper! Dasar makhluk gatau diri, hobi nya bikin anak orang baper. Coba dibaperin pas udah halal, kan enak.

Oh iya, tadi Chanyeol nganterin gua nyampe rumah. Entah apa faedahnya tapi ya gua seneng lah. Yakali engga, gua si ga _munafak_ kaya cewe-cewe diluaran sana.

(ya iyalah, _wong_ aku cowo)

Tadi dia juga ketemu sama emak gua, jadi mereka kenalan gitu. Seneng deh rasanya, kaya ngenalin calon ke emak gituu, sekalian minta restu. Aminin yo, sapa tau minggu depan keluar undangan nikahan gua sama Chanyeol.

Hehehehehe

Hehehehe

Hehe

._.

Okay stop berdelusi, sekarang mending bantuin gua dah ini gimana caranya nenangin jantung yang udah _gedebak-gedebuk_ heboh.

Chanyeol ngeline _bruh_ :')

* * *

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

Baek? Udah makan?

Kalo udah istirahat ya.

Nite Baek;)

* * *

AH BODO AMAT, gausah dibales! Gua cape nenangin jantung yang ga karuan gini, mending tidur sekalian nyiapin mental buat besok di sekolah pas ketemu Chanyeol.

 ** _You have a new message_**

Buset dah Chanyeol ngeline mulu. Apa lagi sih?

* * *

 ** _Hera_**

BAEK JANGAN LUPA BAWA YUGAS GEO YA

/TUGAS

Yang tentang klasifikasi iklim Schmidt Ferguson itu lohh

Udah lu kerjain kan yang Md Mw per tahun 2013-2015 itu?

JANGAN LUPA Q NYA DI KERJAIN!

Dadah Baekhyun, nite Baeekk~

* * *

ANJAY! TUGAS GEO GUA BELUM! ADUH INI GIMANA? Untung Hera ngingetin yawlaTT.

Fix sekarang gua gabisa tidurTT

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Pagi _gengs,_

Baekhyun masi nganntuuuuuuukkk.

Kurang tidur ini,

Mana masi pusing kan kemaren kehujanan

Kenapa gua gasakit aja ya?

"BAEKHYUUUNN, CEPET MANDI! UDAH JAM BERAPA INI? KAMU GAMAU SEKOLAH?"

Euh sebenernya emang gua gamau sekolah sih, tapi yang ada nama gua dicoret dari KK-_-

"Iya maakk, udah bangun kokk."

"CEPETAN INI ADA TEMENNYA YANG KEMAREN NUNGGUIN!"

HAH? Temen yang kemaren? Chanyeol?! _Anjir_ _balekan_? Gua buka pintu dan ngintip keluar,

"Hai Baek!"

"WAAA—"

BRUUKK

BUSET DAH! CHANYEOL ADA DI DEPAN KAMAR GUAA. MANA INI BELUM MANDI, KAMAR GUA KAYA KAPAL PECAH, MAMA INI GIMANA TOLOOOONNG!

"EH, aduh Baek, hati-hati dong. Sori ya, ngaggetin ya? Hehe, sorry."

Ya iya lah sakit, lu pikir aja sendiri jatoh kek gitu sakit apa kaga-_-, ck.

"Yaudah mandi sana, nanti telat."

Oh iya mandi! Buru-buru gua dorong Chanyeol keluar kamar dan,

"Yaudah dadah Chanyeol!"

/BRAK/

HAH, gua langsung aja banting pintu dan _cuss_ mandi. EH TAPIKAN,

KAMAR

MANDINYA

ADA

DI

LUAR

TERUS GUA HARUS KELUAR DAN KETEMU DIA LAGI GITU?

ASDFGHJKL—

Huh, tenang. Tarik napaass, buang, pungut lagi. Huhh, ya terus gitu, hah. Baekhyun harus kuat! Langsung aja gua keluar dan lari ke kamar mandi!

/BRAAKK/

Buset dah, udah berapa kali gua banting pintu? Mending sekarang gua mandi cepet-cepet sebelum gua sama Chanyeol telat.

.

Hah, akhirnya, selesai juga.

 _But wait,_ h-handuk sama seragam gua mana? O.O

"M—maak—maakk, h—hh-handuk Baekhyun di mana ya?"

Mampus.

Malu kali sama Chanyeol=,=

TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Ini Baek, sama seragamnya sekalian. Dalemannya juga udah ada di situ kok."

"Oh iya makasih."

CKLEK

"Huh untung ada yang bantuin ngambil."

Baru ngelap badan—

"WOY TADI ITU CHANYEOL?!"

"KYAAAAA, MAMA BAEKHYUN _EE_ MALUUU!"

/di sisi lain/

"Iya ini makan duluan aja sarapannya, Chanyeol. Baekhyun emang suka lama. Makasih loh ya udah nyamperin kesini."

"Iya, tante. Sama-sama. Makasih juga loh ini sarapannya. Hehe."

"Sering-sering aja ke sini. Gapapa kok."

"Boleh nih, tante? Hehe makasih, tan."

"M—maak—maakk, h—hh-handuk Baekhyun di mana ya?"

Itu Baekhyun.

"Ck, _budak eta._ Chanyeol, _punten_ ya, _pang_ ambilin handuk sama baju Baekhyun di kamar. Kasih aja ke kamar mandi. Suka lupa bawa handuk dia _teh._ "

Chanyeol bengong.

"Oh iya tante, siap."

Chanyeol ambil bajunya dan,

"Ini Baek, sama seragamnya sekalian. Dalemannya juga udah ada di situ kok."

"Oh iya makasih."

Huh lega.

Baru jalan mau ke meja makan,

"WOY TADI ITU CHANYEOL?!"

"KYAAAAA, MAMA BAEKHYUN _EE_ MALUUU!"

Chanyeol sampe _ngejengkang_ denger teriakan Baekhyun.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Sekarang Baekhyun udah di halte, nungguin bis.

(Bareng Chanyeol jangan lupa)

"Baek, dingin ga sih?"

Lebih dingin sikap kamu selama ini ke aku, Yeol.

"Engga si. B aja." Gua berusaha ngomong seirit mungkin sama Chanyeol.

"Serius? Muka kamu udah merah tuh."

Ini gegara malu tolol! Dasar gapeka!

"O aja kan ya." Gua udah _cool_ belum tuh? Kaya anak _gahol_ zaman sekarang kan? Yang selebgram-selebram itu loh, yang namanya ada _aw aw_ nya itu.

TIN TIN

Wee, akhirnya _finally_! Busnya dateng juga. Ah gua harus duduk jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol ini _mah._

Baru masuk,

Parah udah penuh.

Pantes tadi yang di halte pada gamau masuk.

Ah biarinlah, Chanyeol juga gabakal ikut ini. Untung badan gua kecil.

(Baru kali ini gua bersyukur dengan badan gua yang _kurang tinggi_ ini.)

CKIITT

Duh ini bus kok main ngerem aja. Kasih tanda dong ah. Kan gua bisa siap-siap dulu gitu. Huh, Baekhyun kuad.

Belum nyampe setengah jalan, tapi gua udah bengong aja.

 _Gimana ya kalo ada Chanyeol?_

 _Ah dia meluk dari belakang gitu ya?_

 _Biar gua ga kegencet-gencet._

 _Terus kalo ngerem nanti dadanya nempel sama punggung gua._

 _Terus nanti kita senyum shy-shy-shy gitu._

 _Terus nanti kalo ada om-om jail sama dia dimarahin._

 _Terus bilang, "Baekhyun gapapa?"_

 _Terus gua ngangguk-ngangguk imut gitu._

 _Terus kok ini ada yang nyender-nyender dipunggung gua sih?_

 _JANGAN-JANGAN CHANYEOL?!_

"Chan—"

"Hai Baek."

ANJIRAN SIAPA DIA?!

"KIRI! MAS MAS KIRI WOY! INI GUA MAU TURUN! KIRIII!"

"Baek? Kok turun? Kan sekolah kita masih jauh?! Baek! Woy!"

Bodo amat masi jauh apa kaga, gua mau turun! Siapa lagi dah itu sampe tau nama gua segala? Apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu _sasaeng_ fans gua?! Duh gua harus pindah sekolah dan ganti nama kalo gini ceritanya.

Hah, akhirnya lega juga udah turun dari bis tadi, sekarang,

Gua gatau mau ngapain.

._.

Jalan? Cape.

Nunggu bus lain? Musti nunggu 15 menit lagi baru ada bus sedangkan bel 20 menit lagi. Gamungkin kan gua 5 menit nyampe dari sini ke sekolah dengan bus yang kecepatan 50km/jam aja ga nyampe.

Jadi?

 _Krik krik_

Pulang? Yang ada gua diomelin emak.

KKRRRRRUUKK

Buset perut gua udah bunyi aja. Iya sih soalnya tadi yang sarapan kan Chanyeol doang-,-

Mama, lapar.

Terus gua bengong lagi.

EH TAPI TUGAS GEORAFI!

ASTAGA GIMANA INI? DUH MANA BUSNYA GA DATENG-DATENG.

UDAH AH LARI AJA!

.

HAH HAHH HAH. CAPE _EUY_.

MASI JAUUUUUHHH! BAEKHYUN SEMANGAT!

.

"WOY PAK! HAH—GERBANG NYA JANGAN DI TUTUP DULUHH! INI ENTAR LAGI SAYA NYAMPE SANAAAHH!"

/BRAAKK/

"WOOHOO! Makasihh ya pak! Hahh—"

Dan pak satpamnya cengo doang.

"Dadah bapak! _Have a nice day_ pak!"

Pak satpamnya masih bengong,

Baekhyun udah lari-lari ke kelasnya.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

/BRAAKK/

"YES, GUA GA TELAT! HAH, TAPI CAPE." Curhat gua sama siapa aja yang mau dengerin omongan gua.

Anak-anak di kelas cuma diem sambil ngeliatin Baekhyun dengan pandangan lu-ngepain-sih-anjir.

"Duh kasian amat lu, Baek. Sini di kipasin." Hera doang tuh yang peka _ples_ perhatian.

Enak juga kali ya punya pacar kaya Hera? Gausah cape-cape kode, dia udah tau apa yang gua mau. Mana sekarang pake nyodorin _teh kotak_ dingin yang sebenernya gua gatau itu dari mana.

"Ahh, makasih ya, Hera."

" _Anytime Byun."_

Hah, Hera ngomong gitu jadi _flashback_ kan ya.-_- ah udah ah, cape mikirin Chanyeol mulu, mending sekarang gua fokus belajar buat uts nanti.

.

Sekarang pelajaran matematika. Yoo _saem_ udah masuk kelas aja.

Buset dah, pagi-pagi udah belajar ginian lagi. Lelah akutu.

"Ya anak-anak, coba buka catatan kalian kemaren tentang peluang." Yoo _saem_ mulai ngajar.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Coba kita _review_ lagi materi kita dipertemuan terakhir. Sebutkan definisi dari peluang!"

Eh gua?

"I—iya _saem._ Ehem, peluang adalah, banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dari suatu percobaan."

"Ya tepat sekali. Ada yang bisa memberikan contoh peluang?"

"Saya _saem_!" tumben Sehun nyaut dipelajaran ini. Biasanya _ngebo._

"Nah, peluang kan banyaknya kemungkinan yang terjadi dari suatu percobaan. Contohnya itu kaya peluang jadi pacarnya _doi, saem._ "

'WOOOO, SEHUNN!" sekelas langsung heboh. Apa-apaan itu contohnya?

Yoo _saem_ cuma senyum tipis, ga komentar apa-apa.

"Contohnya kan nih ya, Baekhyun misalnya. Misalnya loh ya, Baek. Baekhyun ngeceng anak kelas mana gituu,"

"WOOOO, BAEKHYUUUNN!" anjir si Sehun! Apaan tuh muka udah senyum-senyum nista gitu?!

"Cuma misalnya teman-teman. Lanjut ya. Nah misalnya Baekhyun ngeceng anak di kelas lain, nah peluang dia dari hasil percobaan _pedekate_ nya itu ada beberapa. Satu, jadian. Dua, ditolak. Tiga, digantungin. Empat, statusnya pacaran tapi hatinya engga, tapi putus gaboleh. Jadi, untuk masing-masing hasil, peluangnya adalah satuperempat. Kasian banget ya Baekhyun, peluang jadiannya cuma seperempat. Sekian." Terus Sehun bungkuk sopan-yang-jatohhnya-jadi-alay, _ples_ senyum kadalnya.

Anak-anak yang lain udah ketawa-ketawa heboh sambil tepuk tangan meriah. Yoo _saem_ bukannya nenangin kelas malah ikut-ikutan ketawa. Jaewon yang biasanya paling baik aja udah ketawa sampe gebrak-gebrak meja. Cuma gua yang duduk tenang pake ekspresi datar(malu lebih tepatnya.) dan Hera, dia Cuma senyum-senyum aja.

Kok daritadi gua merhatiin Hera mulu sih?

Apa ini pertanda?

Pertanda apa yak?

Hah bodo amat.

Sampe akhirnya bunyi ketokan pintu sukses bikin semua anak diem.

Yoo _saem_ aja sampe kaget, jangan-jangan ini ada inspeksi mendadak dari sekolah?! Atau suara ketawa kelas ini yang kedengeran sampe ruang kepala sekolah?!

Pintu mulai kebuka dan seluruh anak pada tahan napas. Gua aja sampe ikutan.

Muka Yoo _saem_ udah kaya lagi nahan cepirit sangkin _nerfes_ nya.

"Misi, mau manggil Byun Baekhyun _saem._ "

Hah, semua anak pada koor ngehela napas, sampe ada yang ngehela napas dari belakang sangkin leganya. (atau emang daritadi udah nahan aja, cuma ngelepasnya butuh momen yang pas. _Who knows?_ ) Dan dapet protes dari anak-anak yang lain.

Dan seketika pandangan mereka langsung ngeliatin gua dengan tatapan _gara-gara-lu-di-panggil-Siwan-sampe-kentut-bego._

Ya Baekhyun salah lagi.

 _Kelyen semwah swucih akuh penyuh dosah._

"Permisi _saem_. Izin keluar." gua bungkuk hormat dan jalan pelan ke luar. Sambil mikir gua dipanggil kenapa ya? Apa karena tadi gua nyuruh satpam buat ganutup gerbang dulu? Atau?

"Kak Baekhyun, jadi MC pas pensi nanti kan? Sama Kak Chanyeol kan? Ada _meeting_ awal dulu nih buat nentuin jadwal rapat kedepannya. Langsung ke ruang audio-visual aja ya kak. Maaf gabisa nganterin, saya masih harus manggil yang lain dulu. Permisi." Terus ade kelas yang tadi manggil gua ngebungkuk dan pergi gitu aja.

Gua langsung _cuss_ aja ke ruang _auvi_ , takut yang lain udah pada nungguin.

/di sisi lain/

"Kok Kak Chanyeol cuma nyuruh Kak Baekhyun doang sih ke _auvi_? Perasaan rapatnya di ruang osis deh. Ah bodo amat."

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Hening.

Kok sepi ya? Katanya ada rapat?

Iya tau rapat gamungkin berisik, tapi pasti kan ada suara orang gitu yang lagi ngejelasin.

Apa belum mulai? Ya masa pada ga ngobrol? Masuk aja deh.

"Misi, ini—"

Kosong.

Kok kosong?!

"Eh? Kok?"

"Ah, masuk Baek."

Kenapa Chanyeol doang yang ada di situ? Belum pada dateng kali ya?

"Eh? Belum pada dateng ya? Mau gua bantuin panggil? Daftar anaknya mana ya?" gua pura-pura celingak-celinguk buat nyari daftar nama, padahal mah mau ngalihin tatapan. Gamau liat Chanyeol dulu. Takutnya tambah sayang.

"Sebenernya rapatnya di ruang osis sih—"

"YA ELAH TERUS NGEPAIN KE SINI?!" gua reflek aja teriak soalnya kaget dan emang suka deg-degan gitu kalo deket Chanyeol.

"Ya bentar dong, kan gua mau ngomong dulu."

Duh Baekhyun _dugeun-dugeun_ nih,

"Kenapa tadi ga mau berangkat sama gua? Malu ya?"

"MALU APAAN?!" sial, dia tau?

"Jadi apa?"

"Euh, ya kan udah mau telat, ABIS LU LAMA SIH PAKE ACARA SARAPAN SEGALA, GUANYA AJA GA SARAPAN! DASAR SARAP! Terus takut ga sempet ngasihin tugas geo ke Hera. Kan kasian kalo dia dihukum gara-gara gua. _Watir_ kali kalo cewe dibiarin kaya gitu." Kata gua panjang lebar. (Sebenrnya curhat terselubung dan _nyepet_ Chanyeol juga.)

"Oh. Yaudah ayo rapat."

Gitu doang? _Anjiran_ , kenapa ga pas istirahat aja? Eh tapi emang gua mau ya ngomong sama dia kalo ga karena di 'jebak' gini? Terus apa-apaan dah itu jadi dingin lagi? _Alter ego_ ya?

Terus kita jalan ke ruang osis. Diem aja soalnya gatau mau ngomongin apa. Padahal gua bukan tipikal orang yang suka diem-dieman gitu.

Susah emang punya kecengan kaya Chanyeol. Bikin sakit kepala.

TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Misi, maaf telat. Suho mana?"

"Lagi manggil Kak Kyungsoo, Kak Chanyeol."

"Oh, udah pada dateng?"

"Tinggal ketua dari divisi acara, Kak Heechul. Dia lagi ada ulangan jadi telat datengnya, Kak."

Pokoknya ruangan itu didpminasi sama percakapan Chanyeol sama adik kelas yang tadi dia suruh buat manggilin panitia satu-satu. Gua sendiri cuma diem karena gatau mau ngepain dan emang gaterlalu kenal sama anak-anak osis. Gua kan orang luar yang direkrut tiba-tiba buat jadi MC, mana kenal siapa-siapa. (Kecuali Chanyeol sih, sama adik kelas tadi yang namanya siapa juga gua gatau.)

Ruangan yang tadi rada berisik langsung tenang begitu ada suara pintu dibuka. Suho ternyata. Berwibawa banget sih, gasalah milih dia jadi ketos.

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai aja ya rapatnya. Notulen udah siap?" tanya Suho ke Chanyeol. Oh iya Chanyeol kan sekre ya? Baru inget. Terus sejak kapan dia pake kacamata gitu?! Kaget loh. Jadi, tambah ganteng. Hehehe. Udah ah fokus!

Chanyeol ngangguk ganteng dan mulai ngetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Kerennya sekretaris osis a.k.a kecengan gua ini. Tampan luar dalam.

"Oke, saya bakal cek perdivisi, udah apa aja yang kalian siapin dan udah sejauh apa. Oke mulai dari divisi dekorasi."

"Oke, makasih. Dari tim dekor udah ada konsep sih ya, pembagian tugas juga udah, terus karena sekolah ngelimpahin ini semua ke osis jadi gausah nunggu acc dari Lee _saem_ dulu kan? Jadi bahan udah beli dan tinggal ngerjain. 2-3 hari kelar kok. Tergantung sikon aja."

"Oke _good_. Dari divisi humas gimana?"

Chanyeol kayanya fokus banget ya, gabosen liatnya.

"Humas juga udah nyebarin undangan ke sekolah-sekolah dan udah mulai promoin pensi kita di _official_ _ig_ kita, sama udah nyebar proposal buat sponsor. Udah banyak sih kita sebar proposalnya, tinggal nunggu konfirmasi mereka aja. Kemarin anak humas udah bilang kalo tenggat waktu konfirmasinya 1 minggu. Jadi ya kita tunggu aja."

"Siap, bagus banget. Divisi danus?"

"Dari danus, kita ngerekrut orang luar juga buat bantuin danus, sekalian ngembangin karya sama usaha anak-anak. 1 bulan ini ngerjain danus, dana yang udah kita dapet ada sekitar 36 jutaan. Buat lengkapnya bisa tanya ke Yoojung aja. Dia bendahara osis kan? Pengeluaran yang dipake sama anak dekor juga ada semua catetannya di dia."

"Oke, Yoojung, nanti minta rekap datanya ya, kasihin aja ke Chanyeol biar dia bisa buat langsung rekapan data pensi."

"Siap, Kak Suho."

Chanyeol dari tadi Cuma manggut-manggut aja. Terus pas Suho mau lanjut ngomong tiba-tiba ada yang buka pintu.

"Misii, ya halo semua, saya Jiyeon, anak sekbid 4 sekaligus ketua divisi konsumsi. Sekarang kita bagi-bagi dulu ya konsum nya. _Girls,_ langsung bagiin ya cepet." Anjir, itu Jiyeon? Oh iya dia anak osis juga! Cih jadi gua harus ketemu dia terus gitu sampe pensi selesai? Sebel gua.

Terus apa-apaan itu dia ngedatengin Chanyeol? Dan gua coba nguping,

"Ini Yeol, lemper ayam 3, pie susu 2, _presti green tea_ 1, sama susu stroberi. Tumbenan beli susu, Yeol?" eh susu stroberi? Sejak kapan Chanyeol suka minum itu? Gatakut ketinggian apa dia kalo minum susu terus? Terus apaan lagi itu dia bilang makasih ke Jiyeon sambil senyum ganteng gitu? Mana Jiyeon nya udah senyum-senyum gaje gitu lagi! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Nih Baek, susu stroberi, lemper, sama pie susu. Sori ya cuma dikit, gaenak juga ngambil dari danus, hehehe." Eh Chanyeol udah di depan gua aja? Eh terus apa-apaan ini? Kok?

"Tadi lu belum sarapan kan? Sori ya gua yang makan sarapan lu, hehe. Nih makan ya." Terus gua liat Jiyeon _ngedelek_ ga suka gitu ke gua dan beberapa anak yang ada di sana mulai bisik-bisik heboh.

"E-eh, tapi kan ini udah ada konsum, Yeol."

"Ya gapapa, takut kurang. Kalo gaabis simpen aja."

Gua gatau mau ngomong apa lagi. Gua cuma ngangguk pelan dan bilang makasih pelan juga. Terus Chanyeol senyum dan duduk lagi di tempatnya sambil lanjutin kerjaannya.

Takut-takut gua mulai ikut makan makanan yang tadi dikasih Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol juga lagi makan sambil ngerjain kerjaan dia tadi. Hehe lucu banget matanya fokus gitu ke laptop dan tangannya gabisa diem ngetik-ngetik gitu. Terus mulutnya ngunyah lemper dengan gerakan _slowmo_. Ajaib anak satu ini! Ngepain aja ganteng!

Gua juga ikut makan tiap kali dia makan. Kaya ngikutin gitu. Tapi ga sengaja sih. Hehe. Terus dia makan pie susu dan remah-remahnya ada disekitan bibir gitu. Berantakan sih tapi lucu. Sigap, gua langsung nyamperin dia sambil nyodorin tisu. Baru nyampe sana,

"Nih Yeol tisu." Gua kaget ada tangan lain, yang nyodorin tisu juga dan bahkan ngomong hal yang sama. langsung gua nolehin muka ke arah—

Jiyeon.

Huh, ternyata dia. Ck dipikirnya dia lebih bagus dari gua apa? Badan aja semokan gua. Cih mentang-mentang sekelas sama Chanyeol dan anak osis terus dia lebih dari gua gitu? No.

"Eh iya makasih kalian."

Cih Chanyeol juga sama aja, malah nerima dua-duanya. Ck pilih salah satu dong! Dan, _fix_ mulai hari ini, Jiyeon resmi jadi saingan gua!

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Rapat udah selesai pas bel istirahat bunyi. Lumayan lama juga soalnya ngabisin sekitar 3 jam pelajaran. Yah, lumayan juga sih gaikut pelajaran, tapi ya tetep aja gua harus ngejar ketinggalannya.

Baru gua mau masuk kelas,

"Baek, makan yuk." Itu Hera. Dia senyum manis banget.

Eh manis? Kok? Apa gua mulai, ah engga. Jangan ngaco.

Ya karena berhubung gua mau makan juga jadi ya gua ngikut aja ke kantin. Pas jalan, tiba-tiba Hera ngelingkarin tangannya di lengan gua.

Jha, gua _shock._ Buset dah anak ayam satu ini. Ngepain sih? Hah, biarin lah, _cewe_ _gua_ ini. (maksudnya temen cewe yang deket sama gua, _gengs._ ) Dan gua udah gasadar aja udah nyampe kantin ternyata.

"Baekhyun mau makan apa?" tanya Hera manis gitu.

"Apa aja deh." Dan gua selama istirahat cuma ngikutin kemana aja Hera narik gua.

Gua jadi bingung, misi gua sebenernya jadi apasih? Kok jadi gua sendiri yang pusing? Ah bodo amat lah, entar aja mikirinnya.

/di sisi lain/

Antara sadar atau engga sebenernya kantin itu satu koridor sama ruang osis. Ruang osis tuh dilengkapi sama kaca-kaca besar (cermin satu arah lebih tepatnya) yang memungkinkan orang di dalem ruang osis merhatiin apa aja yang ada di luar, tapi dari luar gabisa liat ke dalem.

Chanyeol yang masih ngerjain laporan pensi malah nendang-nendang meja kerjanya dan ngelempar botol _presti_ nya ke tempat sampah dengan kekuatan yang membabibuta (alhasil, bukannya masuk malah _ngacleng_ kena pahanya Junmen.)

Udah dimarahin Junmen juga Chanyeol tetep ga bergeming. Dia malah keliatan lebih marah. Tiba-tiba dia keluar dari ruang osis sambil banting pintu.

"Dia kesurupan setan apa sih?" Junmen cuma bisa komentar

/di sisi yang lainnya lagi/

"Baekhyun?"

"Ngepain sama bocah?"

Dan Baekhyun masih aja sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. (Sama Hera mungkin ya.)

 ** _To Be Continued_**

HAHAHAHA, APAAN NIH. (slap)(flip)(harhar) sebenernya ini udah diselesain dari kapan tapi baru sempet publish :v (padahal pas update **Ghost Life** aku janjinya rabu. Iya rabu 2 minggu lalu. :v)

OH IYA, chap 5 nya sudah berjalan, tinggal nunggu kalian review aja baru aku next lagi, dan SELAMAT UNTUK 100 REVIEWS FF INI YEAY! Lol bukan shombong apalagi shongong, cuma seneng aja, kapan lagi author abal bin alay kek diriku ini bisa diapresiasi seperti itu?:') hehe, makasih banget loh kaliaaann, ai lop yu pul sampe tumpeh-tumpeh muah!

Aku lanjutin next chap kali reviewnya udah 150 gimana?:3 kalo engga yaa, aku next sesuai mood aja:v

Oh iya balesan buat guest!

 **Guest;clavb** ; ini suda apdeett, bakal ngeMC bareng kok tenang sajah hahahahahaha, ditunggu keyy

 **Guest;lupa** ; gatau tuh suka ga ya? :v dia kan anak labil, jadi tungguin aja deh gimana-gimananya:v

Done, dan aku mau mengaku sesuatu...

AkusempetngeshipBaekHeralohhehehehehehe:v

Serius, tapi tetep kekuatan Chanbaek gabisa dielakkan. Terlalu kuat. Apalagi sekarang Chanbaek makin terbuka aja, suka deh. (Kaisoo Hunhan Chenmin menyusul yha!)

Dan terakhirr~ tolong fav&follow ples RnR ff-ff aku yang lainnya dong~ biar aku juga semangat ngelanjutin ff lain~~ hehe thankyou! Sampai ketemu di next ff/next chapter!

Mind to _**review**_?

With love,

179221|21.27


	5. Chapter 5

**B** 's **M** ission

* * *

Sepenggal cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta sama Park Chanyeol, si cowo ter-tidak peka se-sekolahan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah kaprah. Chanyeol bukannya tidak peka, tapi dia itu—

* * *

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- et cetera

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Bahasa semau gue(?) lu-gua!Fict. Penuh bahasa kekinian/? **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** ** _bash_** **! DLDR! RnR pls!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : akhirnya update jugaa~~ hehe, maap ya nunggu lama~ udah ah cuss aja, jan lupa review kayy~

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ternyata rapat tadi _tuh_ belum selesai ternyata. Abis istirahat, kita dipanggil lagi buat lanjutin rapat tentang pensi. Alamat bakal banyak materi yang harus gua susul ini _mah._

Ah tapi gapapa sih, kapan lagi bisa dapet project bareng gebetan, _yegak_?

Jadi gua pamit ke Hera karena harus balik lagi ke ruang osis, wajar kan ya pamit? Masa _nyelonong_ pergi gitu aja? Tidak sopan!

"Hera, aku duluan ya, mau ke ruang osis lagi. Balik ke kelas _gih_ , biar ga sendiri. Mau ditemenin?"

"Ah gausah, aku sendiri aja, Baek. Semangat ya rapatnya. Dadah Baekhyun~" terus Hera beresin makanannya dan mau pergi.

Baru gua mau ke ruang osis eh tiba-tiba tangan gua ditarik,

"Apa?!"

"Ayo."

"Apaan sih gaje, Yeol."

Chanyeol.

LAGI.

 _Astagay_ maunya apa sih tiang berjalan satu itu?!

"Udah sih ya, ikut aja apa susahnya. Marah-marah mulu dah lu daritadi."

"Siapa yang marah yaampun?! Cuma nanya kok. Lagian ngepain pake acara narik-narik tangan segala?"

"Tuh kan, ngomongnya biasa aja dong, Baek."

"Ya gimana mau biasa kalo elu nya aja luar biasa?!"

"Luar biasa apa? Ganteng ya? Pinter ya?"

 _Iya bego!_

"DUH. Luar biasa nyebelinnya Chanyeol! Tuh kan kemana lagi tadi Hera nya? Belum juga gua selesai pamit udah narik-narik aja. Gua tau gua menarik tapi gausah tarik-tarik gitu dong!"

"Apaan menariknya? Dada _tepos_ , kurus _kerempeng,_ mata sipit, pendek pula. Lagian ngepain peduliin anak cewe tadi sih?"

"WOY NGACA LU CUCUNYA YODA! DASAR MAKHLUK KELEBIHAN KALSIUM! TELINGA PARABOLA! UDAH MAH SUARA KAYA OM-OM MESUM YANG DI GANG POJOK ITU! MATA LU TUH KAYA MAU _NGEGELINDING_ KELUAR! HAH EMOSI DAH GUA. SUKA-SUKA GUA DONG MAU PEDULI SAMA SIAPA. NAPA SITU YANG NGURUS?"

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, tapi tiba-tiba ngehela napas panjang.

"Marah-marah mulu. Cepet tua tau rasa."

"BERISIK DEH KAMU, JER."

"Jer?"

"JERAPAH!"

"Lu ngatain gua mulu dah,"

"YA ELU YANG MULAI OGEB."

"Tapi masih sayang kan?"

 _Anjiran apaan kok tiba-tiba ngomong gitu? Apa jangan-jangan dia udah tau?!_

 _"_ A—apaan dah! Ngaco! Udah ah mau ke ruang osis aja."

"Cie salting."

"APAAN SIH LU BERISIK YEOL!" Sambil teriak dengan kekuatan super, tangan Baekhyun juga sukses nabok kepala Chanyeol dengan kekuatan super juga. Tapi ya, dia pergi gitu aja. Malu _bray!_

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

"Oke, udah pada istirahat ya. Sekarang fokus lagi, kita bicarain susunan acara buat pensi. Nah buat MC nya kan udah kepilih ya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun—ya kalian boleh ke depan sini, nah salah satu faktor kesuksesan pensi kita juga ditentukan dari kinerja MCnya, jadi kalian bisa langsung siapin konsep dari sekarang. Bisa koordinasi dulu sama Kak Heechul dari divisi acara," Junmen langsung ngomong panjang lebar buat ngelanjutin rapat tadi dan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun udah pergi ke pojok ruang osis buat ngomongin masalah MC.

"Sorry yang tadi, Baek. Bercanda doang."

"Iya gapapa, gua juga tadi nabok lu kenceng banget. Maaf ya,"

"Iya, tapi masih sakit nih aduhh, parah kalo gua gegar otak gimana, Baek?!"

"Alay dah lo, Yeol. Heran gua. Tabok lagi nih."

"Hehe iya engga, udah ah langsung aja kita bicarain buat MC nya. Tolong mintain _rundown_ acaranya ke Kak Heechul dong, Baek. Gua mau nyiapin kertas buat corat-coret konsep."

"Oke Yeol."

Baekhyun jalan ke arah Heechul dan minta _rundown_ acara sesuai perintah Chanyeol tadi.

Pas ngasih _rundown_ , Heechul tiba-tiba nyeletuk,

"Enak ya kerja sama gebetan. Gaheran gua kenapa lu bisa jadi MC buat pensi. Sama Chanyoru _mu_ itu ternyata ngeMCnya. Ciein deh."

"Apaan sih Kak Heechul berisik! Udah ah. Diem aja ya, Kak."

Gabanyak yang tau tapi sebenernya Baekhyun sama Heechul itu sepupuan, mereka juga deket dan Baekhyun cukup sering cerita ke Heechul. Jadi gaheran kalo tadai Heechul ngegodain Baekhyun kaya tadi.

"Salting yaa? Hahaha, yaudah deh sana kerja lagi. Yang fokus yaa. Jangan merhatiin gebetan mulu."

"APASIH KAK HEECHUL BERISIK DEH!"

Dan teriakan Baekhyun sukses bikin ruang osis itu hening.

"Hehe, iya _sorry guys,_ lagi bercanda. Udah ah lanjut kerja lagi aja sono." Untung Heechul langsung cepat tanggap mengembalikan kondisi seperti semula.

Baekhyun langsung balik lagi ke tempatnya sambil nunduk nahan malu. Terus dia langsung ngasih _rundown_ nya ke Chanyeol.

"Nih Yeol _rundown_ nya. Terus diapain?"

"Gimana kalo nanti abis _opening ceremony_ nya kita kaya ada drama kecil gitu pas mau masuk. Kaya lu yang pura-pura telat karena abis dari toilet atau gimanalah biar rame. Ada ide gak?"

"Kalo kataku sih mending kita nanya ke Kak Heechul dulu tema acaranya gimana. Biar nyambung gitu. Galucu juga kalo asal nyeletuk tapi ganyambung sama tema. Malah garing."

"Hm, iya juga. Tanyain dulu deh temanya terus kita obrolin lagi."

Dan akhirnya seharian itu Baekhyun sama Chanyeol terus.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Hah, udah jam 7 malem tapi gua masih terjebak di ruang osis—yang untungnya sama Chanyeol, buat ngurusin acara pensi. Awalnya gua heran sih kenapa gua dijadiin kandidat buat ngeMC, tapi selama itu bikin gua deket sama Chanyeol kenapa engga.

Tapi tetep aja ini udah jam 7 malem dan gua laper. Ini seksi konsumsinya kok ga becus sih. Masa cuma snack tadi siang doang?! Ah gua izin dulu deh keluar mau nyari makanan.

"Kak Junmen, izin keluar bentar ya, mau beli makan."

"Hm." Bales Junmen ngasih persetujuan cuma dengan dehaman. Maklumin, lagi sibuk sama konsep yang lagi dikerjain sama dia sama Chanyeol juga.

Hah, ini sekolah gede amat dah, males banget gua jalan keluar nyari makan. Cape jalan. Mana kantin udah tutup tadi jam 6 ya terpaksa deh keluar.

Pas gua jalan keluar, gua liat ada cewe bertiga diparkiran deket gerbang keluar kaya lagi ngeliatin gua. Gakenal sih gua nya, ah tapi bisa aja cuma kebetulan. Pas gua udah deket gerbang, gua baru _ngeh_ kalo itu Jiyeon. Ah bodoin aja sih.

"Lu pulang?" tiba-tiba Jiyeon nyapa (tapi gua bahkan gayakin itu bisa dikategorikan menyapa) gua.

"Urusan?" gua bales ketus soalnya dia juga nyebelin gitu.

"Haha, gua cuma mau mastiin kalo lu gabakal deket-deket sama Chanyeol hari ini. Gua mau pulang sama dia. Jadi kalo lu udah pulang kan berarti gua bisa ke Chanyeol tanpa perlu diganggu sama lu."

Buset dah dia ngomong apaan barusan? Makin nunjukin nih kalo dia suka sama Chanyeol. Ga bisa dibiarkan! Apaan mau pulang bareng?! Mati aja sana.

"Terus gua ngurus?" gua harus bisa tahan emosi dan bales dengan cara yang elit.

"Ngasih tau doang."

"Ya gua gamau tau sih, tan."

"Tan?"

"Tante."

"EH LU PUNYA MULUT JAGA YA, _BITCH_!"

Haha dia kepancing. Makin rame.

"Loh? Gua kan baik manggil lu tante. Tante tuh kan termasuk sodara gimana sih? Elu yang tiba-tiba ngatain gua bitch, emang gua ngepain?" gua ngomong (sok) polos.

Terus Jiyeon diem aja tapi gua tau dia lagi emosi. Terus gua lanjut aja pergi soalnya makin laper nih gua.

Baru gua jalan 3 meter,

Tiba-tiba gua didorong ke selokan yang ada di deket gerbang.

"WOY—"

Dan kepala gua kejeduk pinggir selokan dan gua masuk ke selokan.

"BAEKHYUN!" dan semua gelap.

/di sisi lain/

Kalo keluar ngajak gua bisa sih ya.

"EH LU PUNYA MULUT JAGA YA, _BITCH_!"

Eh buset siapa sih itu teriak-teriak. Mulutnya juga duh, gua sumpel sampah rame.

"WOY—" eh suara Baekhyun? Gua langsung lari kesana,

"BAEKHYUN!"

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Anjiran sakit banget dah kepala gua, kenapa ya? Perasaan tadi gua lagi jalan mau beli makan, tapi kok,

Eh tunggu kok gelap?

Oh ternyata gua masih merem,

Gua coba buka mata pelan pelan

Eh tapi kok berisik?

"Woy, _hyung,_ itu Baekhyunnya bangun!" suara gelapnya si Jongin ini mah

"BAEKHYUNNN! BUSET DAH AKHIRNYA LU BANGUN JUGAA. KOK BISA GINI SIH?" eh Kyungsoo?

"Eh? Kalian?" gua coba bangun tapi langsung di tahan sama Kyungsoo,

Ternyata gua ada di uks sekolah,

"Alah lu jangan banyak gerak dulu deh, udah tau abis jatoh. Untung ga mati lu, Baek!" Kyungsoo mulai masuk mode emak-emaknya, ngomel mulu.

"Ya maap, lagian tadi kenapa sih kok gua ga inget?"

"WAH BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_ INSOMNIA ANJIR TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN ITU MAKHLUK ASTRAL!"

"AMNESIA, HITAM! BUKAN INSOMNIA! LAGIAN LU JUGA MAKHLUK ASTRAL PAKE SOK NGATAIN."

"YA TAPI KAN—"

"GILA YA LU BERDUA, BERISIK AMAT DAH. SAKIT NIH KEPALA." Akhirnya gua terpaksa teriak biar sepasang kekasih gajelas itu diem.

"Maap." Bales mereka berdua barengan.

"Yaudah tidur lagi aja sana, eh mau makan ga lu?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"Hm, boleh deh, tolong beliin apa aja deh gua udah laper hehe. Makasih ya Kyung."

" _Heeh_ , sama-sama. Lu di temenin sama Jongin dulu ya." dan gua cuma nangguk sebagai balasan.

Pas Kyungsoo udah keluar, gua nanya sama Jongin,

"Jong, tadi gua kenapa sih? Sumpah terakhir yang gua inget cuma gua lagi jalan keluar mau beli makan."

"Selanjutnya gitu, _hyung,_ coba diinget-inget lagi."

"Apa ya? Duh, ketemu Jiyeon kalo gasalah. Terus udah gatau lagi dah."

"Nah, lu gini gara-gara dia!" mulai lagi si Jongong pake gua-lu

"Lah, gua di apain dah?"

"Katanya sih lu di dorong sama Jiyeon sampe jatoh ke selokan gede depan sekolah itu loh, terus kepala lu kebentur."

"Kok katanya? Emang lu galiat sendiri, Jong?"

"Lah tadi gua kan lagi latihan dance sama Sehun buat pensi, Kyungsoo di ruang osis kan lagi rapat, terus ada yang nge sms Kyungsoo _hyung_ buat ke uks, katanya lu jatoh. Terus dia ngeline gua jadi deh tadi kita ke sini."

Gua yang denger penjelasan Jongin malah makin bingung,

"Jadi, yang bawa gua ke sini sama gantiin baju gua siapa?"

Terus gua sama Jongin cuma tatap-tatapan dalam hening karena bingung.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

"Kalian kenapa diem?"

"..."

"Woy,"

"..."

"Kok malah ngeliatin gua sih?"

"Kalian kesurupan ya?!" Kyungsoo yang baru balik beli makan heran ngeliatin Baekhyun sama Jongin yang biasanya _hyperactive_ malah jadi diem-dieman kaya gini. Ga heran Kyungsoo mikirnya mereka kesurupan setan yang katanya banyak di uks ini.

"Baek, gua beli _curry ramyeon_ kesukaan lu loh."

Baekhyun tetep cuma natep Kyungsoo dalam diam tanpa ngerespon apapun.

"Jong, gua beli kimbab buat kita loh."

Jongin juga cuma diem aja.

"Kalian kenapa sih?! Jangan bikin takut dong ah!"

"Kyung," Baekhyun buka suara.

"Nah akhirnya lu ngomong juga, Baek. Kenapa?"

"Yang bawa gua ke sini siapa?"

Kyungsoo juga jadi diem.

Terus mereka bertiga cuma saling tatap dalam diam.

"Jong, pulang yuk." Ajak Kyungsoo.

"WOY, _BALEK_ AH SIAPA YANG NGATERIN GUA KE SINI?!" Baekhyun mulai teriak karena bingung dan agak serem juga.

"Gu—gua juga gatau, Baek." bales Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Ah, coba telpon balik nomer yang tadi sms lu, _hyung._ " Kata Jongin nyoba ngasih solusi.

"Udah tapi katanya nomernya di luar jangkauan, jadi udah ga gua pikirin lagi, Jong."

Terus mereka diem lagi.

"Baek, kita ke ruang osis lagi aja yuk, pamitan terus pulang." Pikiran Kyungsoo kemana-mana jadi dia mutusin buat ngajak Baekhyun pulang.

"Y—ya udah deh. Ayo." Akhirnya mereka jalan berdampingan ke ruang osis,

Pas nyampe sana, cuma ada junmen yang lagi beres-beresin kertas di mejanya.

"Jun, yang lain kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lah kan udah pulang semua tadi abis lu pergi keluar sama pacar lu."

Terus mereka bertiga diem lagi.

"Chanyeol juga udah pulang?" Baekhyun ngeberainiin diri buat nanya tentang Chanyeol.

"Wah, kayanya udah sih, Baek. Tadi dia jalan ke sini ngambil jaket sama tasnya terus pergi." Jawab Junmyeon.

Baekhyun ngehela napas, antara lega karena tau Chanyeol udah pulang, sama sedih karena ternyata Chanyeol ga nyariin dia.

"Oh iya, sambil narik-narik si Jiyeon tadi kalo gasalah. Sepatu sama celananya juga basah gatau kenapa, terus bau gajelas. Mana mukanya Jiyeon ngeringis kayanya nangis juga deh, tapi gatau sih. Ada yang tau mereka kenapa?"

 _DEG_ —Rasanya Baekhyun pengen pingsan aja.

Kyungsoo sama Jongin cuma tatap tatapan heran

"Kyung, gua mau pingsan."

"Yaelah lu pingsan bilang dulu ke—BAEK!"

Baekhyun pingsan (lagi).

 ** _To Be Continued_**

KOKOBOP – THE WAR

HAHAHA AKHIRNYA KAMBEK JUGA, ITU RAMBUTNYA KAI GIMBAL YA. NGAKAK. :v

RAMBUTNYA BEKYUN JUGA NGAKAK

(ngakak aja semua)

CHANYEOL LU SPAM KOMEN JUGA DONG DI TEASERNYA BBH.

CIEIN JUGA YANG TADI NGELIVE TERUS PUKUL-PUKUL CINTA(?)

OH IYA, HEHEHEHEHE MAAP YA APDETNYA LAMA BANGET:v AKU NYA BARU BERES UJIAN TAMBAH AKUNYA JUGA SAKIT HEHEHE :v lol

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau nungguin ff abal-abal ini dan nyempetin buat review, _yu da ril empivi_ sayang-sayang kuh~~~ jangan bosen-bosen ngereview yaaa.

Oh mari kita balas review dari guest;

 **guest;eNyak** ; duh nyakk, maap maap aja, emang dua makhluk itu labil banget:v doaiin dah biar cepet peka

 **guest;numpanglewat** ; lah numpang lewat doang nih? makasi lo dah review:v review lagi yee

 **guest;baekkieaerii** ; udah kek doi lu belom tuh si ceye? :v

 **guest;memaybob** ; emang sehun gapernah ga kampret ya? :v

 **guest;Bubblelight** ; Baekhera mah selingan aja yaw:v

 **guest;guest** ; maap yaa:( hera nya cuma numpang lewat aja kok:v baca lagi atuh euy, review lagi jugaa:3

 **guest;kwonji** ; widih ada anak osis beneran nih, baekhera nya kalo jadi rame atuh?:v nanti ceye nya jadi gimana-gimana:v

yeee makasih semuanyaaa, me lop yu dahhh

maap kalo sering lama apdetnyaa, terus ceritanya b aja, terus pendek lagi, pokoknya belom sehebat author-author kondang(?) di luar sana lah, semoga kalian tetep suka ff ini :

Jangan lupa beli album ekso nanti pas kambek ye:v

Last,

Mind to _ **review**_?

With love,

170710|22.07


	6. Chapter 6

B's Mission

* * *

Sepenggal cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta sama Park Chanyeol, si cowo ter-tidak peka se-sekolahan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah kaprah. Chanyeol bukannya tidak peka, tapi dia itu—

* * *

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- et cetera

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Bahasa semau gue(?) lu-gua!Fict. Penuh bahasa kekinian/? Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang dibash! DLDR! RnR pls!

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : woy me back! HEHEHE. Lama banget yah? Maapkan atuh lagi sibuk nii:(( kalo lupa sama ceritanya baca lagi chapter sebelumnya kayy, hehe. oh iya nanti baca a/n di bawah yaww

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Baekhyun pingsan kenapa gua yang disuruh ke sini? Kan ada kalian. Pake acara nyalah-nyalahin gua lagi."

"EHWOY LU GATAU KRONOLOGISNYA KAN MAKANYA BISA NGOMONG KEK GITU"

Itu Kyungsoo ga _selo_. Maklum lagi belain sahabat nya.

"Sabar sayang, sabar."

"YA LO PIKIR AJA JONG SAHABAT GUA NYARIS MATI GARA GARA TIANG BERJALAN SATU INI."

Kyungsoo makin emosi.

"Ya gimana gua bisa tau permasalahannya kalo gua udah ditarik kesini, sambil dimarah-marahin lagi."

"Udah-udah biar gua yang ngobrol sama Chanyeol. Mending sekarang Soo _hyung_ nemenin Baekhyun _hyung_ di dalem."

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut, (sambil cemberut, masih sebel soalnya) dan pergi dari TKP.

"Gua berterimakasih lu udah jauhin si Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa ya gua doang yang ga dipanggil hyung?"

"Posisi kita kan sama."

"Apaan, lu ade tingkat gua, Jong."

"Sama-sama _seme_ maksudnya."

"..."

"..."

"Gua masi lurus."

"Ngomong lurus sama pantat gua noh, orang jelas jelas lu yang ngasih napas buatan ke Baek _hyung_ pas pingsan kan?"

"Yaelah, itu kan pertolongan pertama, gimana sih."

"MANA ADA PERTOLONGAN PERTAMA NGASIH NAPAS BUATAN TAPI BIBIRNYA DIEMUT CHANYEOL. MODUS ITU MAH."

"E—EH GILA, MANA ADA YA. NGASAL LU, TEM. LAGIAN KAN LU GAADA DI SANA WAKTU ITU."

"KAN, KAN KETAUAN LU BOONG SAMA GUA. KALO UDAH MANGGIL GUA PAKE JULUKAN ITEM-ITEM GITU LU LAGI GROGI KAN. TAU GUA MAH. IYA GUA GAADA DISITU TADI, TAPI KAN SI JAEHWAN LIAT, TERUS BARUSAN DIA NGECHAT GUA, NYERITAIN KRONOLOGISNYA."

"APAAN KA—"

"BERISIK LU PADA AH, GANGGU BAEKHYUN ISTIRAHAT AJA LU." Kyungsoo ngamuk karena dua orang aneh tadi adu argumen sambil teriak-teriak.

"ehe." Dua orang tadi cuma nyengir-ngeringis gajelas.

"ck, yaudah. Woy caplang, sini lu. Tanggung jawab lu sama anak gua."

"Hah, apaan gua gaada kenal sama anak lu, Kyung."

"Baekhyun woy Baekhyun."

"Hah, apaan gua gaada ngehamilin Baekhyun."

– _tapi gatau kalo nanti_

"YEU BUKAN ITU, BEGO. Cepet mikirin gimana caranya bikin Baekhyun bangun."

"Apanya yang bangun, Kyung?" Kai nyeletuk

"ORANG NYA BANGUN JONGIN. ORANG. OTAK LU EMANG YA SAMPAH."

Kyungsoo marah-marah (lagi) dan Chanyeol cuma muterin mata males liat kelakuan Jongin yang gapernah tobat.

"Euh, iya-iya. Sini dah. Gua masuk nih ya." Chanyeol akhirnya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo cuma ngangguk-ngangguk ga jelas.

Oh iya, setelah pingsan di sekolah tadi, Jongin sama Kyungsoo mutusin buat bawa Baekhyun pulang. Dan omong-omong ini bukan kali pertamanya Chanyeol ke kamarnya Baekhyun. Tapi kalo dulu mah cuma sampe depan pintu sekarang dia bisa masuk dan ngeliat keadaan kamar Baekhyun yang kalo Chanyeol gasalah liat agak berantakan. Agak loh ya. Bisa mati Chanyeol kalo Baekhyun tau waktu itu dia sempet ngeliatin kamarnya.

Tapi kamarnya ternyata bagus juga, rapi-rapi aja. Normal kok.

(Iya soalnya abis insiden Chanyeol dateng ke rumah, Baekhyun langsung beresin kamarnya.)

Kamar Baekhyun catnya warna baby blue. Terus kamarnya wangi citrus-bubblegum gitu Di atas tempat tidurnya Baekhyun ada wallpaper awan senyum sama matahari gitu. Lucu banget pokoknya kaya Baekhyun. Ya walau suasananya malah lebih mirip kamar bayi daripada kamar anak umur tujuhbelas.

Duh jadi salah fokus, Chanyeol malah ngeliatin kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri bingung gimana cara bangunin Baekhyun, jadi dia cuma duduk diem di pinggir ranjangnya Baekhyun sambil ngeliatin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol coba goyang-goyangin badan Baekhyun tapi ga mempan.

Terus dia coba nyipratin air dari gelas yang ada di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya Baekhyun, tapi tetep ga mempan.

Dan cara terakhir ini, sebenernya Chanyeol cuma iseng tapi gaada salahnya buat di coba kan?

"Baekhyun bangun, kalo gak gua cium nih."

Ajaibnya, sukses!

Baekhyun cuma ngebuka matanya sedikit terus nutup lagi. Chanyeol jadi mikir sebenernya Baekhyun dengerin omongan dia apa engga sih? Lagian Baekhyun itu pingsan apa tidur?

Karena Chanyeol ngerasa Baekhyun baik-baik aja jadi dia keluar kamar dan bilang ke Kyungsoo kalo tadi Baekhyun udah bangun dan kayanya dia tidur (lagi). Terus abis itu Chanyeol pulang.

/di sisi lain/

"Haha, gagal ya?"

[beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol masuk]

"Ah akhirnya bangun juga lu. Udah pura-pura tidur aja. Pokoknya tahan dia di sini sampe malem, kalo perlu buat dia nginep di sini."

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Paginya, Baekhyun bangun dengan mood yang ga begitu bagus. Kepalanya masih sakit karena insiden kemaren. Tapi untungnya dia emang gaperlu sekolah dulu selama 2 atau 3 hari, jadi Baekhyun nutup mata lagi dan tidur lagi. Bodo amat soal sarapan.

Sorenya, sekitar jam setengah 3, Baekhyun yang lagi baca novel di kamarnya keganggu sama suara ribut-ribut di luar. Rasa penasaran Baekhyun kejawab pas mama nya bilang temen-temennya dateng. Baekhyun senyum tipis dan bilang ke mama nya kalo temen-temennya boleh ke kamarnya aja.

Banyak yang dateng sore itu. Ada Kyungsoo pastinya, ada Yifan, ada Jongin, ada Sehun, ada Tao, ada Luhan, ada Yoojung sama ada Mina. Mereka juga bawain barang macem-macem, mulai dari yang bikin Baekhyun bilang 'makasih' sampe yang bikin Baekhyun bilang 'ngepain bawa sih'.

Tapi tetep yang Baekhyun cari cuma satu.

"Banyak amat yang dateng padahal gua cuma istirahat biasa. Besok atau lusa juga udah balik sekolah kok. Napa ga sekalian aja lu bawa satu sekolah dah." Baekhyun (pura-pura) ngomel.

"Hehe, kan kita semua kangen sama elu, Baek. Ini juga sebenernya gasemua yang kita ajak ikut kok. Hehe." kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun negakin badan terus agak merapat ke Kyungsoo—penasaran, terus nanya, "Siapa aja emang?"

"Cuma dua sih, Hera sama Chanyeol. Tapi katanya Hera nyusul besok."

Udah? Udah ya gitu aja si Kyungsoo jawabnya yang bikin dia pengen gigit kepala Kyungsoo soalnya rasa penasarannya bukannya tuntas malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mulut Baekhyun gatel banget pengen nanya 'Chanyeol mana?' ya tapi malu lah ya. Ketauan entar sama Mina Yoojung kalo dia ada rasa sama makhluk satu itu.

"Kenapa? Nyari Chanyeol?" Sehun nyeletuk.

"Hah, apaan kaga, Hun." Baekhyun langsung acting.

"Tapi muka lu kusut gitu, terus tadi lu melamun kan?"

"OH, itu gua lagi pusing aja. Kepala gua sakit lagi." Ya, alasan aja, biasa.

Untungnya Sehun cuma manggut-manggut, percaya sama omongan Baekhyun.

Dan karena udah mulai gelap ditambah Baekhyun bilang dia tadi pusing lagi, akhirnya temen-temennya pamit pulang.

Sekarang Baekhyun cuma tiduran sambil ngeliat langit-langit, melamun, mikirin Chanyeol, terus ketiduran dengan suasana hati yang ga karuan.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Entah kenapa hari ini Baekhyun bangun dengan perasaan ga karuan. Dia inget omongan Kyungsoo kemaren yang bilang kalo Hera bakal nyusul ke rumahnya. Jadi dia penasaran, Chanyeol bakal nyusul ngejengukin dia juga apa engga?

Rasanya hari ini waktu berjalan lambat banget. Nungguin jam pulang sekolah aja kerasa kaya bertahun-tahun. Lebay emang.

Setelah beberapa jam nunggu dengan perasaan ga karuan, Baekhyun langsung melonjak kaget pas tau Hera udah dateng.

"Cepet sembuh ya, Byun Baekku. Sori kemaren gua absen. Kemaren gua beli bahan buat bikin bubur abalone ini. Di makan ya, Baek." kata Hera sambil senyum terus nyodorin tempat makan yang diisi bubur abalone.

'Oh ternyata dia nyiapin ini.' Baekhyun cuma senyum terus bilang makasih ke Hera. Tapi anehnya pikiran Baekhyun malah mikirin Chanyeol terus.

Hera juga ngasih catetan pelajaran yang Baekhyun ga ikut selama nyiapin pensi dan sakit ini. Kurang perhatian apa lagi coba dia?

"Makasih banyak ya. Maaf gabisa nganterin balik. Pulang gih udah gelap. Ga baik cewe pulang malem sendiri." Niatnya Baekhyun ngusir secara halus karena dia makin deg-degan nungguin Chanyeol yang ga dateng-dateng tapi ternyata Hera nya kurang peka.

Submissive kita satu ini bisa bikin cewe baper juga, sodara-sodara.

Udah setengah delapan malem, dan Chanyeol belum dateng. Baekhyun bener-bener berharap kalo Chanyeol dateng dan bilang kalo kemaren dia ga sempet dateng karena nyiapin sesuatu. (kaya Hera tadi). Tapi makin malam, harapan Baekhyun makin pupus.

Mungkin Chanyeol lagi sibuk sama kegiatan nyipain pensi. Tapi gamungkin juga soalnya kemaren beberapa anak osis kan ada yang ikut ke rumahnya. Atau Chanyeolnya juga sakit? Atau mungkin Chanyeol emang ga peduli-peduli amat sama dia. Jadi Baekhyun mutusin buat tidur aja. Gasadar air matanya ngalir.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

"Kamu yakin mau sekolah? Mata kamu kenapa merah gitu? Sakit lagi?" mama nya nanya waktu Baekhyun turun buat sarapan.

Mata Baekhyun merah, perih dan bengkak. Tapi tetep aja dia pengen sekolah.

"Iya ma. Gapapa kok. Kalo ada apa-apa nanti aku ke uks atau pulang sama temen-temen." Baekhyun coba senyum dan memastikan dia cukup kuat buat berangkat sekolah.

Abis sarapan Baekhyun langsung pamit pergi sama mama nya terus jalan ke halte depan.

Di Bis, Baekhyun malah inget semua kenangannya sama Chanyeol. Di satu sisi Baekhyun heran kenapa dia mikirin Chanyeol terus dengan semua kenangan yang pernah mereka jalanin bareng, (mungkin Baekhyun doang yang anggep itu kenangan), tapi di satu sisi dia kangen banget sama Chanyeol padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeolnya aja belum tentu inget sama dia.

Susah emang punya kecengan kaya Chanyeol. Bikin sakit kepala.

Bentar-bentar perhatian tapi ga jarang dia gapernah nganggep eksistensi Baekhyun di sekitarnya. Ah, Baekhyun jadi makin pusing.

Nyampe di sekolah, Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol lagi ketawa ketawa sama temen-temennya. Bahagia banget. Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri sempet khawatir sama dia. Padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeolnya aja bahagia, seneng-seneng. Baekhyun cuma senyum kecut terus lanjut jalan ke kelasnya.

Kayanya, Baekhyun harus berhenti sampai di sini.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

"Woy, _brader_ , akhirnya lu masuk juga yee. Selamat datang lagi di kelas." Itu Jongdae, yang ributnya ga ketulungan, niatnya sih nyambut Baekhyun yang baru masuk eh tapi malah ngerusuh,

"Apaan sih, Dae, lebe amat lau." Baekhyun cuma natep Jongdae rada _geleuh_ gitu ngahaha, tapi cuma dicengirin balik sama Jongdae nya.

"Kalo gua jadi elu mah gua bakal baru masuk minggu depan, Baek. Hahaha."

"Yeu, gua mah ga berandalan kek elu, Dae. Oh iya yang lain mana?"

"Yang lain lagi ngepain coba? Kepo ya?"

"Hah, udahlah kalo gamau ngasih tau, gua udah _badmood_ , jangan dibikin makin kesel."

"Euh, oke, _sorry_ , Baek."

Baekhyun jalan ke tempat duduknya sambil ngehentak-hentakin kaki kesel dan mukanya cemberut abis. Begitu nyampe dia langsung duduk terus tiduran di atas meja, pake tangan jadi bantal.

Baekhyun kesel parah pagi ini cuma gara-gara ngeliat Chanyeol yang keliatan seneng-seneng aja.

Chanyeol _happy_

Baekhyun _cloudy_

Duh _badmood_ parah deh pokoknya Baekhyun hari ini.

Lagi enak tidur-tiduran di meja tiba-tiba Baekhyun di panggil.

"BAEKHYUN ADA YANG NYARIIN NIH."

'Ah elah bikin kesel aja si tu orang'

"CK SIAPA SIH? GATAU APA GUA LAGI ISTIRAHAT."

"PARK CHANYEOL, BAEK. LU KENAL GA?" itu Sejong temen sekelas Baekhyun yang tadi teriak-teriak.

'Park Chanyeol? Hah? Ngepain dia di sini?' Baekhyunnya diem aja soalnya dia mulai ga mudeng.

"WEY BAEK CEPETAN KELUAR SIH." Itu suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun makin bingung juga shock lalu tanpa sadar dia jalan pelan ke pintu kelas dengan mata yang membola soalnya heran sekaligus ga percaya.

Nyampe depan, Chanyeol bilang;

"Cepet sembuh ya, Baek." Terus nyodorin sekotak susu strawberry, terus pergi gitu aja.

Udah?

Ngomong gitu doang?

Terus pergi?

Bangsat sekali makhluk Tuhan satu itu.

Baekhyun mulai emosi lagi;

"GUA CELAKA AMPE HAMPIR MATI LU CUMA BILANG KAYA GITU DOANG TERUS UDAH? TERUS PERGI? BRENGSEK BANGET LU YEOL!" Baekhyun teriak sambil lempar susu kotak yang tadi di kasih Chanyeol sampe kena punggung Chanyeol yang emang belum pergi jauh dari situ.

Semua hening,

Chanyeol noleh kebelakang,

Baekhyun nangis.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

YAK GAISS, MAAP BANGET NIH AKU UPDATE NYA LAMAAAAA BANGET (MANA PENDEK LAGI NGEHE MAAP YAK)

EUH, kemarin tuh aku lagi sibuk sibuknya nyiapin UN sama SBM, (maklum galolos snm hehehe:( sedih amat y) (BTW DOAIN GUA LULUS SBM YAK, BIAR APDETNYA MAKIN CEPET HEHEHE) jadi emg slowupdate banget-nget-nget. Mohon pengertiannya yak:( maaf juga kalo ceritanya kehilangan feel karena lama update, terus jadi ga rame. Yah pokoknya ku minta maaf. Aku usahain juga di waktu libur yang ga libur ini aku update cepet karena ku juga harus kerja gitu (maklum biar ga gabut pas libur wqwq).

Maapin aku gabisa balesin reviewan chapter kemarin satu-satu seperti biasanya, soalnya aku update dari hape. Nanti yang review di chapter ini bakal aku usahain bales 1 1 kaya biasa kok.

Ohiya ga kerasa udah ramadhan lagi aja. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, semoga puasa tahun ini penuh berkah dan pahala kita makin banyak, aamiin. Maap maap kalo aku banyak salah banget sama kalian yak hehehe.

Tambahan lagi gais, jangan lupa nabung buat exo grand comeback, buat elyxion juga siapa tau jadi ke indo yakan? Doain biar kita bisa nonton bareng-bareng yaa hahaha^^.

Terakhir nih, hindar-hindari fanwar unfaedah sama famdom sebelah apapun masalahnya, mau dikata mereka ngikutin atau gimana biarin aja, karma does exist guys.

Well, sekian, sampai bertemu kurang lebih 2 bulan lagi^^

#prayforindonesia

With love,

180519 | 18.45


	7. Chapter 7

B's Mission

* * *

Sepenggal cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta sama Park Chanyeol, si cowo ter-tidak peka se-sekolahan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah kaprah. Chanyeol bukannya tidak peka, tapi dia itu—

* * *

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- et cetera

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Bahasa semau gue(?) lu-gua!Fict. Penuh bahasa kekinian/? Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang dibash! DLDR! RnR pls!

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : akhirnya gua update lagi hehehehe, ini udah di usahain cepet update nih, tapi maap maap aja ya kalo ga memuaskan, ah udah lah ya cus

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Baekhyun nangis tapi dia gatau kenapa dia nangis.

Lemah banget ga sih Baekhyun ini?

Chanyeol yang tadinya cuma noleh ke belakang akhirnya ngehela napas terus ngambil susu kotak yang di lempar sama baekhyun tadi terus muter badan dan jalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih aja sesenggukan, pengen berhenti tapi gabisa.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Kalo udah dikasih sama orang tuh diterima, bukan di lempar-lempar." Terus Chanyeol ngambil tangan Baekhyun terus naro susu kotaknya di tangan Baekhyun lagi.

Terus Chanyeol ngelanjutin

"Terus lu maunya digimanain? Diperhatiin? Ditanyain apanya yang sakit? Ditanyain udah sembuh apa belum? Dijagain kemana-mana? Gitu? Iya lu maunya gitu?"

 **DEG** — baru kali ini Chanyeol ngomong sama Baekhyun dengan nada yang ga enak banget. Serius itu nancep banget di hati Baekhyun.

Dengan Chanyeol ngomong kaya gitu tuh Baekhyun ngerasa dan sadar kalo selama ini memang dia itu gaada apa-apanya di mata Chanyeol.

'Sukur-sukur udah di anggep temen, Baek. Malah minta lebih.' Baekhyun cuma bisa ngebatin.

Karena digituin sama Chanyeol yang bikin Baekhyun sakit hati plus malu soalnya kejadiannya di koridor dan banyak banget orang yang ngeliatin mereka, Baekhyun akhirnya lari biar bisa lepas dari situasi awkward itu.

/di sisi lain/

"Lah kok pergi?"

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Berhubung masih jam pelajaran dan Baekhyun gabisa kabur dari sekolah, (katanya sih takut pingsan dijalan gaada yang nolongin), akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan buat pergi ke atap sekolah.

Baru pertama kali nih Baekhyun ke atap sekolah, biasanya Baekhyun kalo udah bel pulang langsung pulang atau langsung jalan sama temen-temennya, jadi ga sempet buat observasi sekolahan.

"Ah gua tau sekarang kenapa banyak banget yang suka jalan ke atap sekolah." Baekhyun ngomong sendiri.

Tapi serius, ternyata atap sekolah itu tempatnya luas, sejuk, dan sepi. Pas banget buat ngelepas stress kaya Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun nyari tempat yang teduh biar dia bisa duduk terus istirahat disitu. Akhirnya dia nemu tempat di pojokan terus dia duduk nyender disitu.

"Ah gua tidur siang dulu aja disini."

Sambil tutup mata—mencoba tidur, Baekhyun mikirin semua omongan Chanyeol hari ini. Kalo dipikir-pikir Baekhyun salah juga sih pake acara lempar-lempar susu dan nangis. Emang dia pikir dia siapa bisa seenaknya marah-marah ke Chanyeol cuma gara-gara Chanyeol ga perhatian sama dia yang lagi sakit.

"Ah jadi pengen nangis lagi gua." Baekhyun ngomong sendiri.

Akhirnya karena kecapean nangis, Baekhyun ketiduran di sana.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

"Jong lu liat Baekhyun ga?" itu Kyungsoo, dia udah keringetan gara-gara daritadi lari-lari nyariin Baekhyun.

"Hah, engga lah. Tadi di kelas juga gaada, gua pikir dia istirahat di UKS atau ga pulang duluan karna masih sakit."

"Iya tadi Baekhyun rencananya mau istirahat bareng gua tapi ga muncul-muncul. Yaudah tadi gua nyari ke UKS tapi gaada, nelpon ke rumahnya juga gaada. Nelpon Baekhyun ga diangkat. Hapenya kan di tasnya. Makanya gua panik jadi daritadi gua muter-muter nyariin dia tapi ga ketemu, Jong. Gimana ini kalo tadi dia pulang sendiri terus pingsan di jalan? Atau kalo dia di culik sama om om gimana, Jong? Baekhyun gua, Jong, Baekhyun guaaa!" Kyungsoo ngoceh ga berenti-berenti sangkin paniknya.

"Udahlah hyung, tungguin aja di kelas hyung, nanti Jongin yang nanya Sehun terus ngabarin. Atau tanyain sama panitia buat acara pensi, siapa tau lagi sama mereka? Udahlah jangan panik dulu."

"Yaudah deh. Ntar kabar-kabaran ya, Jong. Suruh temen-temen lu ikut nyariin juga."

Jongin ngangguk doang sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung melesat ke ruang osis. Jongin pergi ke kelasnya Sehun sama Baekhyun.

Di jalan ke ruang osis, Kyungsoo ngeliat Chanyeol yang berdiri di ujung koridor kelas sosial.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil berhenti jalan terus noleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Eh, ada apa Kyung?"

"Liat Baekhyun ga?" Kyungsoo nanya langsung gapake basa basi.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar naikin sada suaranya.

"BAEKHYUN ILANG YEOL SERIUS INI MAH!" Kyungsoo kebawa emosi.

"Bercandaan lu ga lucu Kyung sumpah. Pasti mau ngetrap gua lagi kan lu."

Chanyeol agak ga percaya sama omongan Kyungsoo soalnya dia dikasih tau kalo waktu beberapa hari yang lalu dia ke rumah Baekhyun dia ditipu. Baekhyun ternyata udah sadar waktu itu

 _Gausah ditanya siapa yang ngasih tau. Pasti ketebak. ㅋㅋ_

Lagian jelas jelas sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dia abis ketemu Baekhyun. Kalo Baekhyun ga keliatan kan bisa aja di UKS atau ga pulang. Kan lagi sakit.

'Kyungsoo heboh amat sih' batin Chanyeol dengan begonya.

"DUH OTAK LU YA EMANG GA PERNAH BISA DIPAKE. SUSAH BANGET EMANG KALO UDAH BEBAL. SERAH LAH MALES GUA SAMA LU YEOL."

Kyungsoo mencak-mencak terus pergi ninggalin Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan wajah bingungnya.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Jam dua siang. Hari ini rapat pensi masih dilaksanain di ruang osis dan semua panitia mulai masuk ke ruangan dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Ga terkecuali Kyungsoo. Dia terpaksa berhentiin misi pencarian Baekhyunnya kali ini. Tapi dia tadi udah sempet pesen ke Kai pokoknya mereka gaboleh ada yg pulang sebelum Baekhyun ketemu.

Kyungsoo masuk ruangan rapat dengan muka yang cemberut abis. Sangkin kesel dan paniknya, dia sampe banting pintu pas masuk terus banting berkas sama botol minumnya ke meja. Bahkan duduk nya aja kasar banget, kalo gasalah sempet ada bunyi _krek_ gitu tapi Kyungsoo tetep ga bergeming.

"Kyungsoo?" itu Junmen (nama akrab nya Junmyeon alias Suho) beraniin nanya keadaan Kyungsoo

Dia ngerasa bertanggung jawab sama rapat ini. Bisa-bisa gara gara satu orang lagi ga mood rapatnya jadi kacau

"Apa? Cepetan mulai sih gausah ngulur ngulur waktu."

Junmen cuma ngehela napas, cape, terus dia mutusin buat mulai rapatnya.

"Oke siang semua. Rapat hari ini kita bakal ngomongin jadwal dan susunan acara yang bakal kita uji coba pas gladi kotor dan gladi bersih. Seperti biasa, sebelum mulai, gua minta laporan dari masing-masing divisi. Mulai dari divisi acara."

Heechul sebagai perwakilan dari divisi acara berdiri dan nyampein laporannya.

"Oke, jadi dari divisi acara sejauh ini lancar-lancar aja, kita udah ngontakin semua pengisi acara, bintang tamu juga udah. Tapi kita gatau Tulus bisa dateng atau engga. Yang udah fix baru Raisa sama RAN. Besok siang kita kontak manajemen Tulus lagi, kalo ga ada kabar langsung cancel aja. Sisanya pengisi acara dari siswa-siswi jadi aman-aman aja. Buat tiket dan undangan acara lengkapnya tanya sama divisi humas aja."

"Sip bagus banget. Oh iya susunan acaranya gimana?" Junmen lanjut nanya.

Heechul ga langsung jawab tapi malah lirik-lirikan sama Chanyeol yang lagi ngetikin agenda acara hari ini. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol ga peka.

"Euh, itu _rundown_ acaranya ada di Chanyeol. Rapat terakhir kemaren yang bikin susunan acaranya MC-nya."

Tanpa basa-basi Junmen langsung nanya, "Jelasin _rundown_ acaranya, Yeol."

"Eh? Gua?" Chanyeol bingung bin kelabakan. Rundown acara yang kemaren dibuat sama dia ada di Baekhyun.

Soalnya Baekhyun bilang dia yang bakal ngerapihin susunan acaranya plus bikin _QCard_ buat mereka nanti.

Begonya Chanyeol gapunya salinannya!

"Cepet, Yeol. Gua lagi ada kerjaan lain. Biar rapatnya cepet selesai juga." Itu Kyungsoo nyeletuk soalnya dia buru-buru mau nyari Baekhyun lagi dan Chanyeol malah ngelama-lamain rapat.

" _Sorry_ banget, _rundown_ nya ada di Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol melemah. Dia tau dia salah di sini.

"Terus lu ga punya _copy_ an nya gitu?!" Kyungsoo makin emosi.

"Sayangnya iya. Maaf banget." Chanyeol cuma bisa nundukin kepala. Dia siap kena semprot Junmen hyung ga lupa cacian Kyungsoo yang kayanya lagi emosi berat sama Chanyeol daritadi.

"Hah, yaudah. Baekhyunnya mana?" itu Junmen. Dia nyoba sabar dan nengahin masalah sepele kaya gini dengan kepala dingin.

"BAEKHYUNNYA ILANG BEGO!" Kyungsoo makin emosi dan dia akhirnya teriak. Karena takut makin ngerusak suasana Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar ruang osis. Galupa ditambah bantingan pintu.

Dan sekarang Junmyeon cuma bisa mijit pelipis—pusing, dan ngehela napas berat.

"Maaf rapatnya saya undur dulu. Chanyeol tunggu di sini. Gua mau ngomong."

Mata Chanyeol makin melebar, dia tau kalo Junmen udah pake lu-gua itu tandanya dia udah mau meledak.

Satu persatu anggota rapat mulai keluar ruangan dan sekarang tinggal Chanyeol yang nunggu disemprot sama Junmen.

" _Sorry_ banget, _hyung_. Gua ga _prepare_ banget."

"Hah, iya itu satu. Lu ga siap banget buat rapat kenapa sih? Gabiasanya lu gini. Terus juga udah tau lu punya partner masa ga sadar kalo partner MC lu ga ikut rapat? Atau kalo dia izin setidaknya laporan kek. Mana kata Kyungsoo Baekhyun ilang. Pantes dia marah-marah mulu."

"Sebenernya tadi sebelum rapat Kyungsoo udah bilang kalo Baekhyun ilang,"

Belom selesai Chanyeol ngomong Junmen langsung motong

"YA KENAPA GA LU IKUT NYARI BEGO. NGE GAS KAN GUA."

Chanyeol cuma bisa nelen ludah dan ngehela napas pelan. Dia tau dia salah.

"Iya gua pikir Kyungsoo ngetrap gua lagi makanya dia bilang Baekhyun ilang. Soalnya gua pernah ditipu juga bilangnya Baekhyun pingsan padahal cuma pura-pura tidur."

Junmen bingung dia mau ngenasehatin Chanyeol kaya apa lagi. Akhirnya dia Cuma nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Yaudah lajn kali kan bisa aja orang beneran lagi panik, Yeol. Lagian kalo kena trap emangnya kenapa? Kan cuma bercanda. Sekarang lu ikut nyari Baekhyun gih."

Chanyeol cuma ngangguk-ngangguk dan bilang makasih pelan ke Junmyeon.

Akhirnya Chanyeol keluar ruang rapat dan berusaha nyari Baekhyun

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Baekhyun kebangun karena dia ngerasa punggungnya sakit. Dia kaget pas buka mata ternyata udah sore aja. Dia heran dia udah ketiduran berapa jam di sini. Ga heran punggungnya sekarang sakit banget secara posisi tidurnya ga enak banget.

Baekhyun juga kaget karena daritadi ternyata dia masih megangin susu kotak rasa strawberry yang di kasih Chanyeol.

Gara-gara ngeliat itu Baekhyun jadi mellow lagi. Tapi berhubung dia lagi haus dan laper jadi dia minum susu kotaknya.

Karena udah sore, Baekhyun mutusin buat turun dari atap dan pulang.

* * *

 **B's Mission**

* * *

Chanyeol udah ngelilingin sekolah tiga kali dan Baekhyun tetep belum ketemu. Padahal harusnya gasusah nyarinya secara anak-anak yang lain udah pulang.

Tinggal dia, Kyungsoo, Sehun, sama Kai yang masih di sekolah nyariin Baekhyun. Temen-temennya Baekhyun yang lain udah pada nyerah soalnya Baekhyun ga ketemu-ketemu dan mereka ada kesibukan lain jadi harus pamit duluan.

Kalo Baekhyun pulang setidaknya dia pasti bawa tasnya—setidaknya itu pemikiran masuk akal Chanyeol saat ini.

Sambil mikir-mikir, Chanyeol nyoba ngelilingin sekolah lagi, dia bahkan sampe nyari di bilik toilet lantai 3 yang jarang banget di pake orang.

Pencariannya di toilet lantai 3 ga membuahkan hasil dan akhirnya Chanyeol nyoba nyisirin koridor lantai 3. Lagi-lagi semua ruangannya kosong dan ke kunci. Digedor-gedor pun gaada sahutan.

Chanyeol ngehela napas dan coba pergi turun ke lantai 2. Pas mau turun, dia ngedenger langkah kaki dari tangga atas. Chanyeol kaget dan langsung mikir. Kenapa ga dari awal aja dia nyari di atap, dan gaada satu orangpun yang kepikiran buuat nyari Baekhyun di atap sekolah?!

Chanyeol langsung melesat naik ke tangga menuju atap. Di tengah-tengah tangga dia ketemu Baekhyun.

Mereka mematung.

Rambut Baekhyun acak-acakan, bajunya kusut, matanya bengkak.

Ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang aja udah kaget abis dan dia gatau mau ngepain. Secara tadi dia sempet marah-marah sama Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mulai ngajak ngomong

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol naik terus meluk Baekhyun.

"Aku kira kamu pergi kemana, semua orang bingung nyariin kamu takut kamu ilang." Chanyeol ngomong sambil meluk dan ngusap ngusap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun? Dia sekarang cuma melototin mata dan bingung. Dia juga gamau baper lagi sama Chanyeol. Cukup kejadian tadi bikin dia sadar kalo dia emang gaada apa-apanya di mata Chanyeol.

Rasanya Baekhyun mau nangis lagi. Cape diginiin terus sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngelepas pelukannya terus nangkup muka Baekhyun.

"Tadi kamu nangis? Kenapa? Sakit lagi? Ayo kita pulang." Dengan gentle nya Chanyeol ngusep-usep mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ga ngerespon apapun. Dia terlalu bingung _plus_ dia nyoba nahan diri buat ga baper lagi

"Ayo kita pulang, Baek." Chanyeol akhirnya narik tangan Baekhyun buat turun. Rencananya dia mau nganterin Baekhyun pulang sampe depan rumahnya. Ya walau cuma modal naik bis.

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun nyentakin tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Lu kenapa sih, Yeol?" mata Baekhyun mulai kerasa panas.

Chanyeol cuma diem bingung dan nunggu kelanjutan omongan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sih lu sosoan perhatian sama gua? Temen deket gua aja bukan."

Chanyeol makin bingung, serius, ini Baekhyun kenapa?

"Kenapa? Ya lu temen gua Baekhyun."

Temen. Baekhyun cuma bisa senyum kecut.

"Ya karna temen itu harusnya lu gausah perhatian bego!" suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Dia yakin kalo dia lama-lama di sini dia bisa nangis.

"Kenapa gaboleh coba?" Chanyeol masih aja bingung

"YA GUA KAN JADI BAPER BEGO! KALO LU GINI TERUS GIMANA GUA BISA MOVE ON?!" Baekhyun udah kesel dan berakhir dengan teriak-teriak. Gasadar, matanya mulai ngeluarin air lagi.

Chanyeol diem, Baekhyunnya juga diem

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun sadar kalo secara ga langsung dia udah _confess_ ke Chanyeol.

Matanya melebar, terus Baekhyun langsung lari turun ke kelasnya buat ambil tas buat pulang. Dia malu banget asli.

Chanyeol?

Dia Cuma ngerjap-ngerjapin mata antara bingung sama kaget.

"Baekhyun?!"

Terus dia langsung lari turun tangga nyusulin Baekhyun.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

GIMANA? UDAH USAHA UP CEPET NIII. Maap kalo tidak memuaskan, ini udah menuju end:") tapi sepertinya peminat ff ini sepi:") jadi yah, yasudahlah aku cepetin aja endnya hehehe.

Oh iya ini aku update lewat hape, maap kalo banyak typo yaa.

Last,

Mind to _**review**_?

With love,

180624 | 19.44


End file.
